


Along Came A Goblin... and ruined Peter's Secret

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter is Spider-Man, SHIELD, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 32,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being adopted by the infamous Tony Stark and Captain America and living with the Avengers, Peter thought things were looking up.  He'd been there for almost a year and a half and had managed to keep his "little spider secret" under wraps, he thought it was all going well -- That is, until he was forced to jump out Avengers Tower after a rude interruption by the Green Goblin (aka Norman Osborne - seriously, what was he doing back?).</p><p>Surprise!  Avengers, meet Spider-Man!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family, Meet Gobbie

My first thought was 'Oh shit, no.' My first action, however, came before my first thought. I was jumping from the Tower onto a glider with the Goblin. Okay, that was probably not the best idea, considering I wasn't in costume and I might have done it right in front of my adoptive parents. Adoptive parents that just so happened be Avengers. And in front of Bucky, formerly known as the Winter Solider – ex-assassin of Hydra and Pops' old friend. From the gasps when I took off, I could tell that I was going to be lectured forever by Iron Man and Captain America (dad and pops). Yup, I was going to be in so much trouble when this was over.

At this point though, there was nothing in my mind but protecting my family and stopping Osborne from destroying more of my life.  
“Didn't want your family to join us, Peter? That's too bad.” The Goblin cackled as he grabbed my wrists and I struggled to gain the upper hand. “This is just between you and me, Gobbie,” I countered. Which was totally the wrong thing for me to say apparently because the Goblin just smirked in a creepy way and replied with his voice dripping in a sweet sounding venom. “Well then, it looks like I get you all to myself.”

Vaguely I heard my family yelling and shouting at me. Pops must've been scrambling to get to his shield, while Bucky and Tony were scrambling from their weapons and his suit, respectively. Bucky was never the type to sit by and do nothing though, so that was probably him who threw the bottle of alcohol at the Goblin, grabbing his attention. Fuck. The Goblin let go of one of my wrists in preparation to lob a pumpkin bomb back at the Tower. Well, there was no way I was going to let him do that. At least he'd let go of one of my wrists, so I was able to web the bomb to his hand. Genius, you might think.

Unless you were aware that I was still stuck on the glider with him. If you were aware, you'd know that was probably one of the stupidest things I could have done. “Fool!” Goblin shouted in anger. “Do you know what you've done!?” The glider spun about suddenly and his grip on my wrist grew painfully tight. I almost think I heard a loud pop. “What? Didn't finish the items on your bucketlist?” I quipped, ignoring the growing implication that I might not make it out of this. The Goblin growled, hatred and a bit of something I couldn't quite describe.

"Well, well, well Peter, if you wanted to get closer, all you had to do was ask." And yeah, hearing the Goblin say that creeped me the heck out. There was no way that I was giong to be able to forget the last time the Goblin grabbed me in my civilian identity. Yeah, no. That was how Carnage had first come about. Fucking Osborne. There is no way in hell I was going to let Goblin have at anymore. At least, anymore than I could help it, which was a bit disconcerting.

I kept ignoring that little tingle in the back of my head, because 'duh, I know I'm totally about to get blown up!' Besides, there was more danger from my parents and the other Avengers. Mentally I cringed at the thought of that talk in the future. Although, on the plus side, the bomb was about to explode, so maybe there wouldn't be a future. ~And that was totally a thought I did not want to have. I might have been on the edge after the Goblin killed Gwen, but I was not ready to join her when New York still needed Spider-Man.

As if I needed more convincing, I remembered that Matt would kick my ass if I'd let myself die so easily. Yeah, totally freaking scary. 'Time to get the fuck outta here,' I thought as I ignored the pain in my wrists and kicked my leg out, catching Goblin in the stomach. Another leg flew up to meet his face, as my elbow fell into the arm still holding my wrist and I felt his bone crack beneath me. As soon as he let go, I was ready jumping from the glider. Just my lovely Parker luck that I barely managed to get him to let go and the bomb goes off. 'FML' was my last thought as the fire burned through my clothes and seared my skin, the force of the blast, throwing me back towards Avengers Tower, which I barely registered as my sight went black from shock and pain.


	2. Waking Up & A Little Chat with Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After epicly spilling his secret and being injured, Peter wakes up in familiar place and tries to figure out what to tell his family.

Regaining consciousness after taking heavy hits did not tend to differ much. It did, however, come a little bit slower this time. The haze from the pain and exhaustion was so thick I compared it to this one time Aunt May had tried to make pea soup. Ehh... How does one get liquid to solidify by boiling it? Needless to say I was not about to comment on how that had happened, which it was always safe to keep your mouth shut when it came to cooking failures in that house. 

Focusing, I could hear a steady beep and the rhythmic drip of a hospital room. Hospitals – always places that got my attention real fast (because, honestly who loves them?). It took a little bit of effort but I opened my eyes, blinking until I finally found a small indentation on the ceiling. How... familiar....... I groaned internally finally recognizing where I was, a ghostly throb of my head making me wince. 'Well Parker, welcome back to SHIELD,' I thought to myself unhappily.

That specific indentation I had made during my last stint in this medical prison. Let's just say that I had not come out of the whole Venom incident intact and ended up in this very bed to be plagued by nightmares. Nights, which in this case, had messed with my senses and... okay, so I didn't remember much about how the heck it happened, I just know that my head did not enjoy the metallic alloy SHIELD's Helicarrier consisted of. (Drywall is so much more soft~ Like getting thrown into pillows~ ..Meh, for an enhanced human, such as myself, at least.)

Gritting my teeth, I tried to pull myself into a sitting position, only to feel a bolt of pain run down my back. I blinked to clear my mind of the white spots that had since filled my vision. I wanted so bad to slip back into unconsciousness and fade away into that nothingness that came with blacking out. It probably wasn't a good thing, but at least it would numb the pain. I groaned and very gently forced myself up.

“Awake already, huh Parker?” Okay, yeah, like ow, man. My head was obviously not ready to snap towards the source of that voice. “Ughhhh....” I raised the hand with the less damaged wrist and rubbed my eyes before looking at my visitor. And there he was, clad in his bad ass black uniform with that eye patch that always seemed to have no effect on his talents, Nick Fury. “Director.” I said, although it was probably more of a croak now that I noticed how dry and sore my throat was.

“Take it easy,” Fury said as he moved closer to my bedside. “You were pretty close to the blast,” he continued as he lifted a cup of water with a straw towards my mouth. I reached out to take the cup when I noticed Fury had raised an eyebrow in his silent commanding style. Was he serious? I felt my own eyebrow raise in response. For a few minutes that were a bit terrifying, we stared at each other before I finally gave in, letting my hand fall back on the bed with a sigh. It's not that I couldn't win. It's just that it was very unlikely when it came to SHIELD's director. Surrendering, I sipped from the cup, letting Fury put it back on its table when I was done.

“So, how much do you remember? You took a pretty had hit.” Fury questioned, his eyes seeking something. “Um...” My head spun as I thought back to before. Getting ready to eat... Bucky... Pops.. Dad.... Jumping out of the Tower (which really wasn't that unusual)... and then... The Goblin! He had been there. He's the reason I jumped! Bombs, he was trying to blow my family sky high! ---- Oh. It clicked. Shit. I jumped. Nobody jumps at a lunatic on a glider 60 stories in the fucking air. You had to be insane or.... you had to be used to it. They knew. 'My family knows I'm different,' I was panicking internally. 'Oh God, they know.'

Fury opened his mouth to say something when I blurted out. “I'm sorry!” I was sure I was tripping over my own tongue as I repeated the apology several times. Fury must've noticed I wasn't about to stop on my own, because suddenly his hand was over my mouth. Bodily contact from Fury. Oh that was creepy. Creepy, but effective as any further apologies were swept from thought. “Kid, it's fine.” Fury assured me, his voice oddly comforting. “They would have found out eventually. Frankly, I'm surprised they didn't find out sooner,” Fury stated, sounding mildly disappointed with the Avengers and likely his own agents in the Avengers who were supposed to know everyone's business (except SHIELD's). “I was more worried about you when we brought you here.” Fury's confession of emotions made me smile a little bit. You had to be pretty close, or, in my case, kind of stupid, to get Fury attached to you.

“How are they..” I asked, voice trailing off as I became too nervous and afraid of the answer. “Dealing with their son and adopted family member throwing himself at a crazy lunatic 60 stories in the air and nearly getting himself killed?” 'Well, when you say it like that..' I nodded dumbly, a bit ashamed of myself for forgetting to think before I jumped. Fury sighed and rubbed his good eye. 'Ehh.. not a good sign,' I thought to myself, 'which probably means that definitely Tony, and anyone else who could stand up to the director, were annoying him.' Tony had a habit of reacting... kind of like a nuclear explosion. When he wanted something, he could do the craziest things and say some of the most insulting things ever (a good reason why he got in trouble...a lot).  
“They're worried about you. Tony won't shut up about hacking into SHIELD. Steve's been on the verge of panicking. Natasha, Bucky and Clint seem to make up the majority of demanding answers and Bruce.. Bruce is worried about you, Kid.” I flinched, saddened by the mess that I had caused. After being adopted by Tony and Steve, I had wanted to keep them from worrying, to keep them safe, even from me. It was obvious that at this point I had sincerely failed and that failure was a terrible feeling. Fury must've noticed my mental scolding of myself and cleared his throat to get my attention back. “What should I say,” I questioned, my voice cracking at the end with fear and shame. I wasn't sure if I could tell them. Technically, since I had joined SHIELD as a kind of side job, revealing my identity was up to Fury.

“I think it's time you told them the truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Peter has to spill his guts (not literally, but perhaps he would prefer it at this point).


	3. Outted by the Merc with the Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least I didn't have to spill it.

Truth be told, I kind of wanted to just jump off the Helicarrier and take my chances with falling into NYC. Still, I knew that it was time to tell them… Ever since they had adopted me, I had struggled with whether or not they should know. I tried to remain distant. It wasn't for them to know and I was highly untrusting as to whether or not they would keep me. For the first few months I was struggling with depression, guilt over the deaths of Gwen and my Aunt May… Even now I struggle.

Steve and Tony knew. The Avengers knew. They all knew about my loss. I wasn't exactly the easiest teenage son they could adopt, but they did. I didn't talk to them much for the first few months. I trusted them as Avengers, but how could I trust them as a family when I had never known them as anything more than the world famous Avengers? I couldn't. But they understood. When I had trouble, they were there. When I needed help, they were there. If I needed distance, they stood back. I hadn't known that they would come to care for me. I couldn't believe that I could come to care for them as I do now.

Director Fury was right. It was time to tell the truth. But how do I tell them? How will they react? There were so many worries racing through my mind as I watched the door open. I wondered how angry they would be at me. It was the first thing I looked for when they came in. I looked for the tightness in Steve's jaw, the familiar anger in Tony's eyes when I did something wrong, the cold hardness in Clint, Natasha, and Bucky's eyes. In Bruce, I looked for the green twinge in his skin when he was overstressed and close to Hulk-ing out. It was my fear to see those things there. But there was none of that. Even in the usually 'cold in situations' assassins there were hints of worry.

My stomach fell as they settled around me, asking if I was okay, what hurt, and if I needed anything. They were worried about me. They care for me. The realization made my heart clench with the familiar emotion of love. Steve's big, strong hand was gentle against my cheek and Tony's rough hand, soft against my singed hair. Bruce was looking over my medical chart, while the other three looked like they wanted to kick the doctors to make me better faster. I choked up as tears fell from my eyes, streaking down my cheeks. My lips opened and closed as I kept apologizing.

It looked like they were shocked when I apologized. Like they didn't believe it was my fault. But it was. I needed them to understand. They needed to know. “Peter? Peter, are you okay?” They asked me, concerned and uncertain as to whether or not they should call a doctor. “N-no, wait,” I called to them as Clint turned to run out the door. “Hold on, give.. give me a few...” I took a few deep breaths, trying to gain control of my panic. What if they made me stop? What if they were ashamed of me? Oh god… 'Wait. Snap out of it Peter! They love you. They'll understand.' I shook myself from my thoughts.

I wanted to look them in the eyes and just see how they would react, but… I didn't want to admit my own doubts, even to myself. I kept my eyes down, letting them the focus fade out as the white of the medical sheets fill his sight. “I knew what I was doing.” I began. It was a ridiculous way to start, as the Avengers voices murmured words of disbelief and possibly about my stupidity. “I'm serious. You would do the same--” Tony interrupted. Of course, he'd interrupt. It's hard for Tony to keep his mouth shut. That was a known fact. “Yeah, we would because it's our job!” Tony protested my words. I held up my hand, shutting him up. “It's my job too!” My voice squeaked, embarrassingly as I raised the volume of it.

The incessant beeping of the heart monitor and the dripping of the IV bag that filled the silence. The silence stretched out for what felt like an eternity. I looked up, curiosity getting the better of my on my fear. The faces that I saw were confused and troubled. I felt like I should raise an eyebrow at the perfect opportunity to get funny pictures of the Avengers for future blackmail material. I actually considered letting them know to delay the inevitable, but of course I'd have to get visitors right at that moment. I almost wanted to scream at whoever it was and tell them to go away. I was just getting ready to blow my secret to the sky. Wouldn't you know it, though, any protest died when I saw who my new company was.

Matt Murdock in his Daredevil uniform and Agent Phil Coulson. I was stuck between cringing and crying in relief while I noticed my family was clearly surprised and confused. I heard them ask why Daredevil and Agent Coulson were there. Phil muttered some response that I didn't pay attention to as Matt walked up to my side, dodging the Avengers to get closer to me. By the small smile on his face I could tell that he was picking up on my obvious relief. “Came to make sure you didn't swing away from the topic.” I rolled my eyes and huffed feigning annoyance. Leave it to Matt to make a Spidey reference in his pun. “Seriously? That's the best you got?” I quipped back at Matt playfully. Phil had been talking to the Avengers but his attention quickly returned to me. “Well we know how you are in sticky situations, Peter.”

Phil made a pun. I could hear Matt snort laughter as I groaned, ignoring the confused and curious looks and whispers of the Avengers. “Really Phil? You too?” Despite the deadpan face that he put up I could see a hint of playful amusement in his eyes. He may have been freaky emotionless when I first met him, but once I had gotten to know him, I could see that he just hid it better. He tossed something from his hand at me and lightning fast (which actually was stupid and hurt) I snatched what he'd thrown in midair. As I recognized the objects in my hands, I eyed him curiously. Secretly I was delighted to have my webshooters, but did he have to give them to me now? “Next time you feel the need to jump off a building after a perp you might want to remember those.”

I didn't need to look at Matt to know that he wanted to reprimand me as much as he wanted to worry over me. I was sure that my face was red with embarrassment and shame. I muttered apologies under my breath sure that Matt would hear them anyways. “So...” the voices of Tony and Steve reminded me of their presence. “What are those? Why do you know Daredevil? Why are you calling Phil Phil?” And there was Tony's rambling. Honestly, I was slightly surprised he didn't interrupt earlier. “Tony,” Steve scolded him, “calm down.” Clint's voice picked up. “Actually Steve, I want to know the answers too.” My gaze swept the Avengers and they were nodding agreement, even Steve was. 'Oh boy.' I exchanged glances with Phil and (well not exchanged, but I looked at) Matt.

I cleared my throat. “You may be wondering why I've called you here.” I began in my best Hawkeye from MASH impression. “Years ago, something dastardly happened and an evil corporation had a dastardly plan...” Hey, I couldn't very well follow what Hawkeye had said in the series. This wasn't a mystery novel. I was quite ready to continue in that impression, it made things easier, when I heard a familiar sing songy voice as the door was thrown open. “Honey~~ I'm home~~~~~!!!!” Deadpool. Everyone besides Matt and Phil tensed and groaned in preparation for the merc with a mouth annoyance. Deadpool bound across the room, holding a paper bag and a handful of flowers. He pushed Tony out of the way, getting right up to me. “I heard what happened, Petey-pie so I brought you get well presents!” His voice sounded sympathetic but animated as he dropped the bag and flowers on my lap.

I wanted to laugh at the indignant squawk Tony let out when Deadpool pushed him out of the way to drop the gifts on my lap. God, Tony and Deadpool had issues. That made things fun when Iron-Man and Deadpool met on missions. I turned my attention on Wade as he muttered about how there wasn't actually anything in the bag. He'd gotten me tacos but he'd gotten hungry along the way and the tacos decided to sacrifice themselves for the sake of his stomach. --Yup, he was talking to the boxes again. Oh well. “Wade!” I interrupted him, knowing how long his ramblings could last. “I thought you were away on a job!” Wade gestured like 'who cares' and he threw his arms around me, causing me to wince in pain, but I wrapped him up in a hug. “I couldn't stay gone when I knew my Petey-pie got hurt! I knew I should've kicked that green guy's ass the last time he hurt you!” I could just see the raised eyebrows in Bruce when he thought about the 'green guy' reference. Obviously Wade had forgotten about calling the Hulk 'green guy' once. Yipe.

“Wade~~ I'm fine. Just a little winded--” I promptly ignoring Matt's scoff of disbelief as I downplayed my injuries. Hey, I'd had worse. “Nothing two days of rest here in the Medbay can't fix.” Even Phil raised an eyebrow at that statement. Seriously? I do have accelerated healing. I'm badass too. Okay, so I felt more like a child remembering that my family was crowded around in the room. I huffed and rolled my eyes. I was happy when Wade remembered I was hurt and quickly jumped out of the hug. “Ohmygod, did I hurt you Petey!?” I shook my head, laughing softly. “Nah, I'm good.” Wade looked a bit like 'yeah right, like I believe that' behind his mask, but it was hard to tell. Damn masks.

And then I heard Clint asking what the hell Deadpool was doing there. The Avengers looked noticably like they wanted to rip Wade's head off for touching me. Yeek… And they were also looking at me with a lot more confusion and determination, searching for an answer. Oh yeah. Changed my answer. Praise masks. Someone get me mine. Fuck maskless faces. I felt naked in front of them, which was dumb because they didn't know me with a mask. They'd met Spider-Man, but not Peter as Spider-Man. You know? They didn't connect the two. Matt must've sensed my discomfort. How could he not? His hand gently grasped mine and I squeezed his hand as he tried to reassure me without speaking. This was a good time to tell them. I could tell that Natasha and Bucky were starting to pick up on the hints Daredevil, Agent Coulson, and Deadpool had dropped.

And then Deadpool happened. The way he always happens. At least he was talking to himself, well the boxes. “Don't talk like that. Spidey'll be up and running in no time and then we'll kick that fucker's ass for hurting our Spidey.” Oh god. I blanched and squeezed Matt's hand a bit harder than he would probably have liked. Everyone instantly froze at the mention of 'Spidey'. I wanted to jump on Wade and shake his head, damn him and his boxes. He couldn't shut up until I said anything? Nope. Just come right out and say it Deadpool. “Well, that came out fast. Just not from the one who was meant to say it.” If Matt hadn't been blind, he would have been shooting Wade a disapproving glare. I had been on the receiving end of his mental glare several times as had Wade. It was very effective, even on him. Wade deflated instantly when he realized what he'd said. “Uhh… opps? I mean that other Spidey guy. Wait, that's not right. Dude, the guy who you know who's not swinging on webs now.” He kept rambling on, trying to make up excuses. But nope. It was out there. Outted by the Merc with the Mouth. That was fate, wasn't it?

Even the normally cool assassins were staring at me with looks of shock. The beeping of the heart monitor had become increasingly faster from the moment Deadpool had mentioned 'Spidey', which was odd because I'd felt like my heart had stopped at that moment. I felt a distinct lack of oxygen in the room, like that one time I had been drowned in Venom before he'd attached to me. I was going to die of oxygen starvation. Not from Green Goblin or Doc Ock, not even from any of the other villains I'd met during my time as Spider-Man. No, I was going to die from shock because Deadpool opened his mouth one too many times. “Peter? Peter, calm down!” Matt's voice reached my ears with panicked worry. Odd because Matt doesn't do worry that much, at least not visibly. Steve was by my side, telling me needed to breathe. Even the others looked panicked. Breathe? Wasn't I? That was what the heart monitor was telling me I was breathing and… oh. I was hyperventilating. Fuck. That's why I felt like the room was getting a little too close to becoming a roller coaster.

I felt cool hands on my cheeks, dragging my gaze to look into the blue eyes of Wade. I vaguely registered the outcries of anger from the others. Wade. Wade without his mask. His voice was calm and demanding. “Breathe. Slowly. Okay? In and out. In. Out.” I was so shocked by his sudden maskless face that I followed his commands automatically. Wade didn't do maskless much. It made him nervous. He himself had freaked out when he'd shown his face to me the first time. My lack of response due to surprise had freaked him out. He'd thought I would faint from his ugliness and started muttering apologies for showing his ugly face to me. I had snapped out of my surprise so fast and grabbed his face to look into his eyes. 'No,' I'd said, 'I like your face. It's nice. There's nothing wrong with it.' I had been so relieved to see his relief and feel his body relax beneath my touch. There wasn't anything wrong with him as far as I was concerned. He'd become a good friend to me. Looks meant nothing to me. He was a-ok in my book.

“Wade...” I said carefully as my breathing evened out. “Your mask, Wade it's gone.” He just shushed me and assured me it was okay. I frowned, a bit confused. He let me go, stepping back as silence fell over the room again. Fucking silence. I normally like it, but Deadpool was silent and that wasn't the best thing. I liked hearing his voice as he rambled. “Peter,” Phil got my attention. “Deadpool and Daredevil need to be briefed about the situation. We're going to find him before he comes after you again.” Phil's eyes swept the Avengers faces. “I think the Avengers are going to need an explanation. We'll be in another room. Daredevil will let us know if you need us,” he said that like it was a bit of a question at the end and Matt just nodded, understanding. I nodded slowly. I didn't know if I wanted to be alone in the room with my family, but after everything. Yeah, it was time they knew. It was obviously out in the open now. No denying it.

“Peter,” Matt's voice was soft and gentle. “Just tell them what you told me, okay?” I nodded. Matt gave my hand one last squeeze before letting go and leaving the room. Deadpool, as he'd already returned his mask to his face, gave me a quick hug and I muttered that it was okay to him. I could feel his guilt in my bones and it wasn't really his fault. I was going to tell them anyways. He followed Matt and Phil out of the room, shutting the door as he went. I twisted the white sheet in my hands, nervously. I coughed a little awkwardly, looking at their faces which by this time were more collected. “So… yeah…. I'm Spider-Man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Deadpool slipped up. At least the hard part was over. Now I just had to explain the whole mess to the Avengers, my family. Yay~~ ......Deadpool, come back!


	4. Is... it Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's been through a lot. It's time they got a peek at everything he's been through. At what made him Spider-Man.

Well, this was officially awkward. At least it was until everyone burst out yelling questions in shock and curiosity. Like yipe man. Steve was pretty much stunned into silence and Tony was just ranting like he just found out someone painted his suit purple. Bruce was mumbling, looking a tad bit green. Clint was ranting with Tony. Natasha wasn't quite yelling but was pretty scary as she demanded answers. Thor didn't do yelling. He boomed his questions and I felt like my heart would jump out of my chest.

Luckily calmer heads prevailed. Well head. And by that I mean Uncle Bucky. “SHUT UP!!!” His loud, hard voice washed over everyone like icy water and I couldn't help but smirk as I saw even Tony slam his mouth shut. Ha! “Now,” Uncle Bucky began, “we all want answers.” He looked at me and I couldn't help but cringe at the shaken look in his eyes. “Peter can't answer if we're all yelling our heads off.” Everyone else nodded reluctantly. “So, first off. You're Spider-Man?” I nodded. “Seriously?” Tony cut in and I just nodded again.

“What the fuck!?” Tony cursed, ignoring Steve's look of disapproval, but it was watered down by his shaken thought. “You were there for the Invasion!” Everyone looked noticeably shaken by the realization that Tony was right. I cringed. “I – maybe?” At the hardened glares directed at me, I changed my answer to 'yes'. “You stopped the Lizard attack.” By this time I could practically see the horror as they realized all the dangers I had faced, alone.

Clint looked even more shaken than everyone else. “Oh God, I almost killed you.” I cringed as Tony held onto Steve to keep him from falling. Clint kept repeating that phrase looking terrified, his face drained of blood. “Clint.” He kept talking about shooting me with arrows and cutting my web so I fell. It had hurt, but I hadn't died. “Clint.” He didn't stop. Was he going into shock or something? “Clint!” I yelled at him, finally getting his attention. Honestly, it looked more like he was going to commit suicide before anyone might murder him over nearly killing me. “Still alive. Right here.” I widely gestured to myself, ignoring the pain. “Besides, if a bird brain was enough to kill me the Vulture would've killed me ages ago.” And… obviously they didn't find that joke very funny. I did. I could laugh.

Clint really looked like a kicked puppy. God, I hate that face. “Oh fuck it.” I started pulling out the wires and the IV. “Peter! What are you doing!?” I ignored Steve and Bruce's protests. Seriously. I just wanted to tell them 'I'm a big boy. I have accelerated healing. I can get out of bed whenever I damn please.' I had to reign that in as I kicked off the sheet and walked, albeit slowly and wobbly to Clint. “Damn bird brain, I'm okay.” I wrapped my arms around him, delicately and hugged. It wasn't long before I felt Clint return the hug, a little too tightly, but it really looked like he needed it.

When he let go, I felt a little dizzy from the sudden movements and the pain from the burns on my back wasn't helping. I reached out and grabbed the closet person, which was Uncle Bucky. “Kid? You okay?” I could tell that he was starting to panic a little as I leaned into him for support. “Just a little dizzy.” I couldn't even protest properly as he led me back to the bed. Bruce hooked the medical equipment back up as Steve and Tony asked me if I was okay and if they wanted me to get the doctor. I shook my head.

“How did you end up with SHIELD?” Everyone turned to look at Natasha, who had been so quiet since the realization. “I – “ My voice closed up and it felt like my heart was ready to blow up in my chest. “-eter? Peter?” Oh, hyperventilating again. Damn. Matt and Wade would burst in here any minute if I didn't calm down. I closed my eyes and forced myself to calm down. It left me weak. I felt too weak to regale them with that particular tale. But they had to know. Some of them were agents of SHIELD. They had the right to know how we could be on the same team. Fighting the same fights and yet not know it had been me.

“Wait a second, Tasha,” Clint says. “I want to know how he became Spider-Man.” Bruce pipes up. “It's been two years since Spider-Man first started out.” Everyone's nodding their heads and Tony and Steve have concern written all over their faces (even if Tony's is overwhelmed by a scientist's curiosity). I'm not sure how to tell them. I just take a deep breath and begin.

I tell them about my parents and how they were SHIELD scientist's working at Oscorp, trying to create a Super Solider Serum with Spider DNA. At that, Tony looks like he wants to interrupt, but a sharp look for Steve shuts his mouth again. I go on about how they died before trying to kill the program and how one of the spiders bit me when I was trying to find out more about them at Oscorp. My tale goes from getting my abilities to using them to earn money, to losing Uncle Ben, fighting the Lizard and variety of other villains. Finally it comes to losing Gwen and Aunt May, my friend becoming my enemy. SHIELD had walked into my life after the Lizard incident, but I really stuck with them after getting injured fighting the good fight after Gwen and Aunt May.

I get choked up now and then, but by the time I'm finished I feel oddly light. I know there are some details that I skimmed over. Telling everything over two years would just be way too long and I honestly don't want to stay here any longer than I have to. Everyone looks shocked, guilty, sad. I'm not sure I want to know what's going on in their minds, but there's something I have to ask. I'm afraid to ask, yet somehow I do. I want to know what they think of me. I need to know. So I open my mouth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too sure about how this chapter went. I hope it reached your expectations. I've been caught with my other ongoing fanfiction.


	5. Puppy Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and the Avengers talk about his secret a bit more.  
> And Peter uses his puppy eyes to charm Fury.

“Do you… still want me?” I ask, ashamed as my voice cracks at the end with fear. That seems to snap everyone out of their shock. “God, Peter, of course we do.” Tony is quick to reassure and stumbles over his own tongue. “Peter, we love you and this doesn't change that at all.” Steve smiles softly at me. “Yes, it does.” We turn to look at Clint. “You totally can't lose on purpose anymore when we spar. I want to kick your ass fair and square.” I can't help but crack a smile at that, neither can anyone else. “Language!” Steve snaps at Clint, but it's too soft to do anything but make us laugh.

I can't believe how good it feels to get this off my chest. I feel so much happier now. Sure, I ache and feel like I got hit by an elephant, but this feels better. I'm sure Matt can hear the relief in my voice. “And, joining SHIELD?” Natasha breaks up the light atmosphere. “You said, you got closer to SHIELD after you were here last. What happened?” And the somber atmosphere returns. God, I don't want to tell them. I just want to get the fuck out of here. Seriously, I don't want to relive that bullshit.

I sigh and lift my gaze to the dent on the ceiling. “You know, Double D, they put me in the same room as last time. Same freaking bed!” I tell Matt, who can hear it even though he's not there. Matt has way better super senses than I do. Sometimes I curse him for it. Makes for an awesome confusion maker. The amount of times I'd talk to him and it looked like I was talking to myself? Way too many too count. All totally freaking hilarious. Feigning craziness is fun. I've learned way too much from Deadpool. Oh well.

“D'you think Wade can get Fury? I want to get out of here.” I can tell that everyone's looking at each other with an odd look. I hear the pounding of footsteps as Wade flies out of a nearby room, heading to get Director Fury. “I want to go home.” I can hear the whine in my voice. It's not manly, but I've had a rough day and I do not want to spend the night in this Hell hole.

The door opens and Matt steps through with a small, amused smile on his face. “Do you now?” Oh heck, he's teasing me. I scowl at him. “Dude, last time I was here, I had just kicked the ass of an overzealous alien symbiote.” Matt gives me a look, I can tell when he does even from behind the mask. “Fine!” I concede. “I got my ass kicked too. I'm not the one locked in a bottle, though am I?” Matt chuckles and I kind of want to make set off a stink bomb in his apartment now. Take that super senses.

“Alien symbiote?” I groan. I don't want to tell that story now. “Short version: alien symbiote, me, and shit went down.” I don't feel like elaborating and I can tell they want to know. Only the assassins know how to school their faces and look like robots. I shrug. “It's not a nice story.” So I was downplaying it. I can ignore the scowl on Matt's face. “I just want to go home.” I begged, because shit I was tired and this place is a fucking nightmare.

Whatever questions they had change to concern and they look at Bruce, because hey, he's doctor, obviously he knows everything. Not. Bruce shrugs. “I don't see why not. If he's not comfortable here then he obviously won't recover well.” I smile. Freedom here I come. “But it's not up to me.” … Freedom… come back? I can't help the annoyed sigh that slips through my lips. Matt is chuckling again.

“I'm sure it'll be fine.” Matt says in a soothing tone. “If not, I can always present them with a lawsuit about how they knowing placed you in a situation that could compromise your healing.” That's just like Matt. Leave it to him to bring up the lawyer bit. I admit, it makes me feel better and the bastard knows it. Sadly, it makes him even more endearing. He has been a good friend, ever since we got over the age difference bit.

I pout. I know I shouldn't but damnit, I hate this place. Tony and Clint snicker. Of course those two would. They hate this place as much as I do. I've heard about how many times they land themselves in the Medbay. I glare at them. “Just remember the next time you get laid up, I'm going to laugh.” I can't help but feel a certain sense of accomplishment as everyone laughs at those two as they look offended.

They get interrupted as the door opens. Director Fury steps into the room, looking a bit tired and annoyed. He looks at me with his good eye and I have enough sense to look guilty for letting Deadpool get Director Fury. “I hear you're opting for an early check-out.” I shrug, helplessly. “They put me in the same room, on the same bed as the first time I almost got torn to little spider bits.” Fury raises his eyebrow at the 'little spider bits' part but doesn't comment. “Come on, pleaseeeee~? I'll be a good spider and rest at home.” Yeah, I know. I'm a bit pathetic, begging and all that. I may or may not be using puppy eyes.

Everyone else looks like they think the Director will just dismiss my puppy eyes, except Matt. He's never been on the receiving end, you know the whole blind thing getting in the way and all. But Matt's been around long enough to realize that even the director has a soft spot for me. That's why, when the director sighs and accepts defeat, he's the only one left unsurprised. “Fine, as long as you rest. I'll have a talk with the head of the medical staff.” He turns, muttering under his breath about how stupid the staff must've been to place someone who'd been traumatized in the same place when he had been recovering.

I look back at Tony and Steve, running my eyes over the faces of the other Avengers. “So… can we go home now?” They look a bit nervous? Odd. They said being Spider-Man wasn't an issue (in not so many words). So what's the issue? “Pleaseeee” I stretch out my begging, widening my eyes and adding a few tears to the mix. I can hear Matt muttering under his breath about what a manipulating web-head I am, but I ignore him.

Finally they break. “Okay,” Tony huffs and folds under pressure. What can I say? I'm awesome. “But you are restricted to bed rest for a week.” Shit. Out of one prison and into another. I must've been making a disgruntled face because Clint pipes up. “It's not that bad. You get to leave SHIELD.” My head bobs a bit back and forth and I nod, reluctantly. I hate to admit that he's right. “And Bruce is in charge of you.” I sigh, surrendering. “Fine.” A flick of my eyes at Bruce and I smile a little. “Looks like we're buddies, buddy.” Bruce only raises an eyebrow, remaining silent.

“Can we go home now?”  
“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long and it being so short.  
> This is somehow going a lot slower than my other work in-progress.  
> I'll try to do better in the future.


	6. R&R Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that Avengers Tower could be so boring?

Going home, as it turns out, might not have been my best idea. Cue Deadpool.

It turns out that rest in the Avengers household is not all that it's cracked up to be. Especially when Wade keeps jumping through windows with Mexican food to help me get better. Tony, Clint, and Bucky running through the building, yelling threats at him does not help. There is no peace and quiet here.

I can't count the times I stole away to Bruce's lab, where things are kept chill for him. Not even Deadpool would dare to tread in Bruce's lab. Oh my safe haven. I haven't seen Daredevil since I got to leave the Medbay, but then again he would find the noise level of the Tower to be absolutely aneurysm inducing. Super senses, Deadpool, and the three most volatile Avengers do not make a good combination. Even I'm getting a headache.

Not to mention the fact that I've gotten bored over the past few days. Bored. Bored. Bored. Hacking Jarvis and looking for the Green Goblin is only so much fun. Speaking of, it had been determined that the Avengers would look after me and Daredevil and Deadpool would track him. I still don't know if Deadpool's actually doing his job because he seems to be at the Tower all the time. But if Daredevil's not here, dragging him along they must be working together during the time he's not here.

There are so many conversations about Spider-Man and his enemies that I just don't want to talk about. I managed to keep quiet and ignore Clint the first few 20 times he asked. And then I blew up. My outburst had silenced any questions from everyone. I admit that I feel so guilty for that, but even I have to have my secrets. Some things are too just fresh on my mind to open up about. Tony wanted me to talk. I quickly shut that down when I reminded him that he has a whole ton of his own secrets and traumas. Low blow, but it got them to stop asking all together.

For the part of SHIELD, Fury supported me. They stepped in and made sure that the Tower was kept secure. Phil even stopped by to make sure that I was recovering well. My healing factor isn't as perfect (badass) as Wolverine's so it's been taking way too much time. I really just want to get healed and go back to what I was doing before I got blown up.

I haven't been Spider-Man since the bomb and reading Twitter messages has only made me antsy. People are wondering where Spider-Man is. I even read an article sanctioned by JJJ celebrating the possibility that Spider-Man died somewhere in a ditch and New York City is finally free of the “menace”. That guy really has some issues. Even Daredevil doesn't get this kind of bullshit attention.

I tried to sneak out of the Tower once. That had not been a good experience. Needless to say that everybody went ape shit crazy. I guess they thought that throwing myself off a building was one of the last things that I needed to be doing. It probably wasn't what I should've been doing, but God I wanted to do it. I miss being able to swing through the city. The feeling of dropping midair to catch myself with my webs is more wonderful than you could possibly imagine.

Ehhh… They had Thor catch me. Let me tell you, Thor's muscles are freaking awesome for battles. But you do _not_ want to be caught in them. It's like being caught with rocks. Much like if you fell on Thing from the Fantastic Four. Rocks. Painful. Why couldn't Thor have muscles of cotton candy. I bet that would be so much softer. Not to mention yummier.

One week into this “R&R” and I feel like I'm about to go insane. Seriously. How did I do it before I came to live with Steve and Tony? I would love to go back to school. Did you ever thought you'd hear me say that? I didn't. I even miss ol' rocks for brains Flash. The dude seriously needs to work on his anger issues, but at least it's something other than resting when he shoves me into lockers.

Sadly being blown up does not excuse you from homework. Or chores. Ultimately I wasn't grounded persay, but they are checking in on me way too many times for comfort. It's only 7am and I've already had half the team come and see if I'm “doing okay” which is adult speak for “we just want to make sure you're still there”. I don't hate their attention, but _come on_ I'm Spider-Man for fuck's sake. I kick criminal butt too. Even the odd alien.

They aren't treating me like a child, but that's just their opinion. I'm not as delicate as they think. I have half a mind to tell them just how trashed I was after a one versus six fight with the Sinister Six. Or about that time I got kidnapped by Hydra – no, no that one would not go over well. I would never allowed to leave the Tower again.

Luckily I still have phone privileges, although I think they are being monitored by Jarvis. But that's not the point. It was early and I hadn't been expecting any calls, which was why the phone near about made me jump onto the ceiling. I groan, digging through the sheets of the bed, searching for my phone. I just wanted to sleep and yet someone was calling this early. Damn them.

Putting it up to my ear, it was a voice I hadn't expected to hear so soon. _“Hey Kid.”_

“Director Fury! Bit early for a pleasure call, isn't it? Or is this business?” I can only mentally beg that it's a business call. I'm about fully healed and I'm ready to go kick butt. It seems Daredevil and Deadpool haven't caught up with the Goblin yet, so I can't wait to track him down and tell him how grateful I was that he revealed my secret. (Yeah, I'll tell him. With my fist.)

_“No, not pleasure. Think you could take a trip out onto the city to show them Spider-Man's not dead?”_

Oh, shoot me now. Glory be. Praise the pasta. Anything. If I wasn't awake before, I certainly was now. Awake and eager to swing through the city. “Oh Hell yes!” I could hear Fury cough a little. It sounded like he was more amused than annoyed by my outburst.

_“Calm down, kid.”_

'Calm down'? He wants me to calm down? He hasn't been stuck in the Tower for a week with the Avengers mother-henning him to boredom. “What about Steve and Tony?” They would most likely have some objections to letting me out again. Especially as Spider-Man. I wouldn't put it passed them if I got trailed from now on.

Fury's snort of laughter still kind of freaks me out. He is the most badass super secret agent after all. Pretty sure he was also an assassin at one point. Maybe it's just the eye patch. _“I'll take care of them, Kid. Don't worry. You just get your butt out there.”_

I scramble out of bed, forgetting about the phone in my hand as I rush around to get ready. “Sir, yes, sir!” Another round of restrained laughter on his part and I am so embarrassed that I'm acting like a kid who's going to the zoo for the first time. Can it, I'm ready to taste freedom. _“Watch your back, Kid.”_ The call dies and I throw my phone on the bed in favor of a quick, hot shower. My back, where I got burned, aches just a tad, but it's nothing compared to the pain when I first got blown up. I'm Spidey. I deal.

I quickly pull on my Spider-Man suit and throw a pair of clothes over top of it. Hey, it's a Saturday. And I did my homework. I have more than enough free time to scour the city as Spider-Man. But before I left, I realized I should probably go see if Tony and Steve are awake and if Fury's had a talk with them. I check my room and make sure I have everything I need. Good thing I do. And now… Let's see who's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long. This point of perspective is a little hard for me to write. I might need to change it. What do you think?


	7. Spidey-napped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back out in the city, Spider-Man runs into someone.

Now you might be thinking 'day out on the city, finally! It's just what Peter needed', but you were wrong. I was wrong. After all the negotiating and discussion about going out and being Spider-Man, it turns out I should've just told Fury 'no'.

My morning was great! I ate breakfast, got Clint and Natasha to not stalk me (or at least promise not to unless there were problems), and Tony gave me a new suit he designed to be stronger and more durable. I wanted to tell him that I'd done pretty damn well up until now, but the look on Tony's face and the worry in Steve's eyes took the fight right out of me. It was alright but the capabilities seemed a little more restricted. Tony and I would have to have a talk about that later.

I had thought that they'd argue against my Spider-Man-ing more, but when I told them that I was just as likely to die as they were, they relented. It was true after all. Avengers have some really nasty enemies. I have a few scary ones myself, but I don't deal with Loki and Doctor Doom on a day-to-day basis. They can do the heavy lifting. I'm more than content to manage the lesser criminals. At least, it's usually the lesser criminals.

Just my luck that I run into Doc Ock. And… that I got Spidey-napped by him. Seriously. The Avengers were never going to let me out of the Tower if I kept attracting trouble. Not my fault I'm the best spider in town. I mean, I was looking for criminals and yes, Doc Ock is one, but this was not what I had in mind for a first day back on the job.

It was a clean grab. Doc Ock may be a freaky evil dude, but he is still a genius. That means he left no trace of his criminal act – taking me. I couldn't help but groan as he chained me to a lab table that was held at a slant. Fuck me. This is not what I have been waiting for.

“It's nice to see you aren't dead yet. Now we can finally get what's ours.”

Ours? Ours. Who's?

And that's when Sabertooth steps out into the light. Smug bastard. “Okay~ weird.” He grins evilly at me. I hate him. Him and his… fluffy fur. “Enjoyin' the trip?” Oh yeah, totally enjoying the trip. I raise my hand to wipe that smug grin off his stupid face, but yelp when the chains snap taunt, pulling my hand back down. He chuckles and I think about how much he'd chuckle if I wrapped him like a mummy with duck tape.

“Turns out, we have a lot more in common than we thought, Spider-Man,” Doc Ock comments. I can't help but quirk my eyebrow at him in sarcastic curiosity. “Sure, we do.” The mad scientist grins like there's something he knows that I don't and I really hate that look. He leans in and whispers into my ear, “We're both men of science, aren't we… my former intern.”

The sound of my heart pulses in my ears because _shit_ he knows and that's never a good thing. “How long?” I croak out. He looks just as smug as Sabertooth as he admits that he's known for a while now. I'm really hating this kidnapping. It's in the top five most hated by now. “Joy,” I mutter blandly. “So, what's up, Doc?” I take pride in watching Doc Ock's joyful facade crumble and give way to a disdainful glare.

“Silence, you insignificant bug!” 'Bug'? Dude, arachnid. Idiot.

“Yeah, yeah, threats and predatory glares all around. Are you going to start spilling your evil plan now or should I take a nap and wait until you get to the end?” The angry sound that grinds between Doc Ock's teeth is so worth it.

“Now, now,” he says, taking a deep breath, “I think you're going to want to think a bit more about how you want to act for your first meeting.” Ehhh… 'First meeting'? Uhh… A date? My cluelessness must show on my face because he laughs at me. I swear I can smell his rotten breath from over here. Really. Get the dude a breath mint or fifty.

He pulls out a vial with some red, liquid inside. It's not blood because it's the wrong color. It's not quite a liquid persay because it seems to slosh around at a different rate and stick to the glass surface a little. “Oohhhh… scary. A vial of red jello. How ever will I survive the horror.” I sarcastically roll my eyes. It's not a good idea. It's never a good idea. But who said I was made of good ideas. I'm the one who jumped off Avengers Tower after the Goblin without my webshooters.

Usually this is where I'd get whacked, beaten up, something broken, but Doc Ock just smiles. What the hell, man! Creepy! Like this dude shouldn't be allowed near children creepy. I narrow my eyes at him. If he's this happy despite my quips, I'm probably in deep shit. Deep, deep shit. In other words, when I get out of this, Tony and Steve are never going to let me leave the Tower again.

“If I recall, you spent a good amount of time making nice with a friend of this,” he gestures towards the vial. “Uhh...” I don't get it. He knows that and he just continues right along. “It made you a better spider. Stronger. More powerful. And more… Deadly.”

I wince at how painful my spider-sense is pounding in the back of my skull. It makes me want to cry at the amount of pain when Doc Ock brings the vial closer to me and pops off the cork. “You remember Venom, don't you?”

At the very mention of Vemon, my blood runs cold and it feels like my heart is about to stop. That name. I can feel adrenaline flooding my system, fear pulsing in my veins. 'This isn't happening,' I tell myself, trying to deny reality. “Venom's gone,” I bite out.

“Ahh, not gone, just… locked away. However, a relative of Venom isn't.” He holds up the vial, close enough that I can see the liquid squirm as it flows upwards. “Meet Carnage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update. I haven't had much inspiration for this.  
> The chapter is a bit short, but I think I'm finding the way that I want to go, so updates should come a bit sooner than this one did. Again, my apologies.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Comments are always welcome.


	8. Venom & Carnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter remembers his encounters with Venom and Carnage.

Okay, before I go on to panicking, let's take a moment to recap Venom.

Venom – an alien symbiote that really has the munchies for humans and, unfortunately for me, seems that I'm the only viable host. The first time I encountered Venom, I'd been naive and too stupid to realize the implications. When we'd become one I was stronger, faster, more energized. I could save more people as the Black Spider-Man than I could on the average day.

I relished the power. At least, I did until I nearly killed a mugger. That was when I realized that I hadn't quite learned the lesson Uncle Ben had given me. I thought that being given mutant spider powers was the greatest power I would ever have. But Venom. Venom was a power greater than Spider-Man. Venom enhanced Spider-Man and also took control of him. It was then that I knew that Venom was another power that I needed to be responsible about.

That responsibility led me to doing everything I could to separate myself from the dark alien. I tried everything I could think of. I tried pouring gas over myself when we were together and lighting myself on fire. Didn't work. I tried cutting it from my body. It threw the knife away. I tried drowning. It saved me. No matter how I tried to separate, it never seemed to do any good.

It took weeks to accidentally land in the middle of a sonic disturbance. That's when I noticed how it acted to loud sounds. It was weak to powerful sonic bursts. I threw myself in the middle of the noise and vaguely enjoyed the feel of the black sludge falling from my body. I'd contact SHIELD promptly after and had them bring a large containment cell, completely made of thick, reinforced glass, to hold the alien. That was the end of that.

The other time I'd met with Venom was when it had escaped and attached itself to another photographer from the Bugle, Eddie Brock. I tried not to feel too happy about its choice, but Eddie was a bit of a dick. Still, dick or not, I went after Venom and basically got my ass kicked.

I had been so pissed off that SHIELD could actually allow the alien symbiote to escape. Goddamnit! But injured or no, Venom still needed to be stopped before it had the chance to snack on anyone, so I'd webbed my injuries and set a plan in motion.

It was a good plan. After I got its attention, I made sure that it would come after me. Like bees to honey. Unfortunately that plan also had me falling into a music studio. And by falling I mean being bodily thrown like a discus.

It sounds pathetic when a whimper escapes my lips as pain lances up my side from hitting the wall. With Venom swinging in after me, I quickly scramble to my feet and shove my way into the control room, turning up the white noise level to the max. It was extremely satisfying to see the black ooze screech and whine.

With that situation contained, I'd sent a hurried message to SHIELD and after a little while they'd showed up with a new and improved containment unit. One agent, who had assured me of the safety of the container last time, wouldn't look at me. Had it been a less important matter I would've snickered and said 'I told you so', but no, this was a grim matter. It seemed like Venom had grown stronger. Another encounter and I wasn't sure I could take it on my own.

Now, onto Carnage. Not the first time I've had the displeasure. Nope. After Goblin kidnapped me, as Peter, he'd made me into Carnage. Freaked me out for a while feeling my body move without my say so. But after all the experience with Venom, I'd managed.

Getting rid of Carnage was a lot easier than rid of Venom. I was able to reconfigure a speaker system to play really loud noises in a factory. Once the red slime was off me, I'd thrown it into a vat of molten metal. The agonizing screeches had been a guilty pleasure ever since. That was the end of Carnage.

Or so I'd thought. Yet here I was, months later, looking at that vial and thinking…. 'Is that red jello really the same Carnage I'd given a bath of molten metal?'

“You know, Doc, not sure you want to play this game, if you know what I mean,” I told him, swallowing my doubts. As easily, or as easier, as I had defeated Carnage, the feeling of being used and toyed with, of wanting to hurt and destroy wasn't something I wanted to feel again.

Doc Ock looked at me in confusion while Sabertooth eyed me with a certain murderous annoyance. “What do you mean, insect?” I rolled my eyes. Everyone's a critic. Either that or stupid because spiders are not insects. How many times do I have to say it before someone finally learns?

“Yeah, Carnage and I have met and we did the whole “bonding” thing. Needless to say I was unsatisfied with its level of redundancy and we parted with me throwing it into a vat of molten metal.” I pulled a smile onto my face and directed it to the vial, letting it become smug. “It was simply too easy to beat.” I was rewarded with a flash of frustration in the Doc's eyes before it was covered up with determination.

“Well then, I'm sure you'll enjoy reuniting with you old friend. And this time, we've added something a little extra to ensure your happy reunion,” Doc Ock said, a smirk of some sick pleasure plastered on his pudgy face.

I wasn't panicking quite yet. Just a little bit. “And that is?” I wanted to know what this 'extra' was that they had added. Hopefully it was just rocket boosters or something.

“A little dosage of Venom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... This is kind of messed up when I read it myself.  
> Anyways, I'm going to try and fix it.
> 
> I am considering taking it down to fix it, but I might be able to do that with later chapters.  
> What do you think?


	9. Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter experiences something he never wanted to experience again, except this time it's a little different and he's not sure he can be saved.

Carnage I'd gotten away light from. But Venom… Venom was a whole other ballgame. As Matt had so recently reminded me, I'd gotten my ass kicked. A Venom-Carnage hybrid? Hell no. This is not my day. Maybe not even my year.

Parker luck aside, this is going to suck.

“So, Doc, where'd you get Venom bits from?” I was well within my rights to be curious. Being held captive by a crazy genius and a sharp clawed, hairy mutant gave me enough reason to be curious. And I might've also been a little bit freaked out. Anyways, how the fuck does one get Venom bits when Venom is supposed to be locked up in SHIELD like a bug in a jar?

Sabertooth snorted, amused. And that answered that question. Logan was going to be pissed he missed out on kicking Sabertooth's ass in SHIELD. I raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I so have to be there when Fury learns he had a break in. Not that I'm approving of it or anything, but right out from under his nose. That's going to hurt someone's pride,” I rambled, promptly snapping my mouth shut when Doc Ock gave me the evil eye. Grouchy.

“Now that you've shut up, why don't we continue,” Doc Ock popped the lid off the vial and held it over my head. Now would be a good time to get the fuck out of there. Eyes wide, I struggled against my bonds as they dug and tore into my skin. “How about we just don't?” Maybe I was too weak or something but the restraints just weren't giving. 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck…'

Warm liquid fell on my head. It wasn't wet like water. It was…. Kind of gooey. And I really had wanted to forget that feeling. A pathetic whine slipped through my mouth as the hybrid stretched over my skin, giving me goosebumps.

Where were they? I needed help badly. Like 9-1-1 times a gazillion. Fury? Ding dong. There's trouble. Answer this little spider's prayers and get me the fuck out of here.

My consciousness wavered as it begun to take control. God no. Fuck no. A snarl ripped free from my throat with an animalistic feel to it. I could feel my grip on myself fading and an inhuman hunger for destruction grow.

And then… I blacked out.

“Spidey?” My brows furrowed unconsciously. Someone was calling my name.

“Spidey, wake up!” Damn their yelling.

“Open your eyes, kid.” Fine, if it would shut them up I would.

The light was painful and my head was beyond fuzzy feeling. I blinked a few times to adjust to the light and – Holy fuck!? The devil!

I jerked back, only to whack my head with a thud that would've made the Hulk proud on a metal table. 'Fuck fuck shit shit,' was all I could think through the pain. I groaned loudly, unable to stop the pain from showing.

“Wowzas, that outta hurt like a bitch,” I heard a familiar voice say. Well, now I was curious. I gritted my teeth a looked around to see the owner. I had never been so pleased to see that red and black spandexed ass. “Deadpool?” Well, damn. If that was Deadpool that meant I must've mistaken… Daredevil for the Devil. Well I had been right in a sort of way. Semantics.

Daredevil was smirking, amused. Bastard was like Xavier when it came to reading my mind. He always knew things he shouldn't. Made it fucking hard to prank the guy. I still haven't quite succeeded yet.

“Spidey? Petey-pie, you alive?” Deadpool asked, a tone of worry in his voice. It made me frown. I was fine, right? Just had a bit of a headache.

“Peter?” The hard voice of Daredevil made me look back at him. “Do you remember what happened?” I frowned. Well. Of course. Okay, so maybe a little less than 'of course'. There were questions. Like 'what the fuck!? Were those bent restraints on my limbs!?'

And then it all came back to me. Every single bit of it. Doc Ock. Sabertooth. And.. _holy shit! The hybrid!_

I must've zoned out because I felt hands on my cheeks, through the torn spandex and they were calling my name. I felt sick as a wave of hate rushed over me. Oh God, if they didn't do something I was going to tear them from limb to limb and fucking _enjoy it._

“Call SHIELD,” I told them, shakily. “You need to get them down here with the sonic disruptor and a sonic emitter cage.” It made me shiver as a wave of disgust ran through me. I could feel that _thing_ beneath my skin, raving and ready to strike at a moment's notice.

I barely heard the shocked intakes of air from my two companions. I was so fucked if they tried to move me. “Peter… what do you...” Daredevil's question trailed off. He could tell something was off. It would click any minute now. “You mean...” Daredevil sounded uneasy. It was a tone that I hated to hear from his mouth.

“Another symbiote,” Deadpool voiced Daredevil's thoughts with a hard, cold sort of certainty that he usually reserved for jobs and for people who hurt his friends.

“You need to get back,” I told them, desperately, off-handedly telling them that they were right and things could go sideways any minute now.

I was glad to see that Daredevil at least distanced himself. Deadpool, if anything, inched closer, murmuring that he wasn't going anywhere. He could take a beating and survive, or, well, revive. I was relieved he didn't take my hand. In my condition I probably would've broken it instantly.

“They're on their way,” Daredevil stated, still distant, but he'd moved behind Deadpool. Closer, but with more of a chance to get away if needed. It was how they operated sometimes. If things could get insane at a moment's notice, Deadpool would step up and assess the danger and then Peter would try and remove it while Daredevil kept watch.

My breath was coming in erratic gasps as my flesh quivered. It was beyond painful to keep the hybrid back. It dulled my strength and made my spider sense ache with a burning pain in my head. I could barely hear the way Daredevil and Deadpool were murmuring words of comfort, trying to “soothe the savage beast”.

When I felt a hateful stab of pain in my heart, I screamed for the first time. _What was that thing doing to me?_ Before too long, my body felt like it was on fire. Every cell felt like it was melting. My blood felt like it was liquid fire and screams and whimpers of pain were ripping through my throat like Wolverine's adamantium claws ripped through everything.

That was when I begged for them to make it stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah this was so super late. My Peter-love is slipping up so much it hurts.  
> I am so sorry for keeping everyone.  
> I hate to admit it but the way I've been entranced with my other fanfics about Kid Flash, this one will be updated infrequently (in other words, I have no idea when).  
> But I promise that I won't be abandoning it. I will finish this.
> 
> Comment if you like and I hope you continue to enjoy it.


	10. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD finally makes an appearance (late!), but it's a painful process to get free. Luckily Peter has two of his best friends.

I remember screaming, thrashing, metal creaking. Hands reached out and I lashed out instantly. _Nobody touch me._

“Spidey!? Spidey, calm down!” It was a familiar voice, but fuck if I could place it. I snarled when metal wrapped around my body, pinning me back. _We_ needed to be free. _We_ needed to kill.

_NO!_

I didn't want to kill. I didn't need to be free.  _It_ needed to be locked away. I couldn't let it go free therefore I couldn't go free.

“Matt...” I whined, pathetically as my consciousness fought to remain in control, to ignore that sick voice whispering, demanding for blood. “Matt… Wade.. help me,” I sobbed.

“Sssh.. we're here, it'll be okay, Peter,” Matt's voice assured me. Wet tears streaked down my cheeks, staining my skin. “Hang on, Petey-pie,” Wade murmured. “Eyepatch is coming.”

_Fuck Fury, that asshole. What the fuck was taking him so long?_

Red hot rage washed over me at the very thought that Fury was late. I wanted to wrap my hand around his throat, lift him in the air and shake him, demanding answers. It was _his fault_ that this happened. Why couldn't he just hang onto the symbiote's data? How the hell did he allow the leak?

_No, no no no. It's not his fault._

My body shuddered violently. 'Not his fault,' I repeated to myself.

I was hyper-aware of the sound of footsteps, people, trained people running into the room. A booming voice ordered Deadpool and Daredevil to back up and ordered others to train the sonic disruptor at me.

_They wanted to separate us_ .  _We couldn't allow that. We must fight. Rip them limb from limb._

'Like Hell,' I swore, tearing at the symbiote's control. Freedom meant people would be hurt. Freedom meant people would die. 'I am Spider-Man,' I mentally told the symbiote, 'and I don't let bad guys win.'

“NOW!”

My ear drums burst, blood dripping from them down my neck as sound waves tore into my skin. It screeched in my mind and I felt a grim sense of satisfaction as it whined in pain.

The feeling of separating from the hybrid was like.. being skinned, like someone was peeling your skin from your body. Every single part of my body exploded with pain and I screamed. My screams and the symbiote's seemed to echo out.

This was worse than before. Worse than Carnage or Venom. This was torture..

And then in an instant, everything fell silent. The screams stopped. The pain vanished. The blood lust trickled off...

I wonder… if this is what it felt like… for them… Is this what Tony felt when he flew that missile into the sky, never sure if he was going to see his friends again… Is this what Bucky felt when he ripped free of Hydra's control… Is this what they felt? All of them?

Something struck his chest, like claws digging into my skin and a scream tore from my sore throat. My eyes snapped open. I hadn't realized I'd closed them and everything was so bright, I hissed at the exposure.

“Wha-?” My throat was so dry that I couldn't help but cough. God, my body ached.

“Spidey!?” Deadpool appeared in my vision. He looked worried behind the mask and then Daredevil joined him, looking just as concerned. I found it odd how I'd learned to read them, mask or no. Take that Daredevil. I know when you're worried.

The sounds of angry screeching made me frown and I turned my head. I was laying on the floor, pretty wary of its sanitation.

The sight that greeted my eyes made me shiver as I ignored arms shifting me and holding me against a warm body.

The dark red slime monster.. the hybrid. It was contained, but it still felt so near, so close. I could still feel the hold on my body like it had its claws still hooked in me.

“Spider-Man,” Daredevil murmured in my ear anxiously. Anxiously? That wasn't right. “Peter, look at me.” I looked at him, brows furrowed, body feeling weak and numb. “You're okay. It's okay,” he told me. “We've got you.

Seeing the hybrid safely locked away with Fury and Coulson taking charge, I felt safer. Not as safe as I could be, but for what the capture of the hybrid couldn't secure, the arms around me belonging to Daredevil and Deadpool did.

They stayed there, by my side as the hybrid was put on a transport and taken away. Honestly, I'm not sure I could've moved my arms if they'd wanted to take me back at the same time as that thing. Hell if I even wanted to be on the same ship.

Fury had rode with it, casting an unusually apologetic look toward me that didn't seem to suit him, like he'd not felt guilty very often. I wanted to tell him I forgave him, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I was so damn exhausted.

“Can you stand?” I shook my head because there was no way I was going to get upright and manage to stay there. “Sssh, it's okay.” They shifted my body and arms circled my waist and my arms stretched over their shoulders as they helped me up.

I'm sure I looked like a limp doll in between their costumed bodies, but for once I could honestly care less. They helped me onto a transport with Coulson and a few agents staying behind. 'Must be staying to scope things out,' I remarked to myself.

Once the transport started up, I leaned into Daredevil with Deadpool on my opposite side. “I wanna go home...” I'd had enough of SHIELD Medical and just wanted to go back to my family. It was heart-stopping to realize how close I'd been to losing myself, to becoming what they fight – an enemy. I didn't want to imagine what would've happened had they not found me in time.

When Deadpool stood and stalked over to the pilots I instantly missed his presence. “Head to Avengers Tower,” I heard him growl at the pilots. “But sir, our orders are -”

“Avengers. Tower.” Deadpool hisses with a dangerous tone, idly fingering one of his guns. The agents flinched away with a nod and a 'yes, sir'.

Deadpool sat right back down where he had been and leaned against me. It was warm and comforting. I heard Daredevil give him a soft murmur of approval for what he did. Quite frankly, it would've been one or the other. They were awesome like that.

My eyes grew heavy as the adrenaline faded from my body and pure exhaustion took over. “Get some rest, Peter,” Matt murmured softly. I shivered as a sliver of fear rose from the thoughts of seeing that thing in my sleep. “It's okay, we're right here. We won't leave you.”

That was all they had to say. I trusted them. Despite what everyone said about Wade, I knew he'd be there with Matt and I knew that they would be there with me, for me. I let myself drift to sleep with two warm, strong, muscled heroes flanking either side of me. I was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a painfully slow chapter to write, but compared to the others and how much I'm lagging with the updates, I'm not going to complain.
> 
> Let me know what you thought, comment - I might get some inspiration and motivation for the next chapter.  
> Thanks!


	11. In Safety's Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing quite like home when Peter returns to Avengers Tower following the ordeal.

I didn't notice when we landed on the pad at Avengers Tower. I barely even noticed when we stepped out of the transport. I was too focused on the loud gasps and shouts of my name as Matt and Wade helped me down the ramp.

“Peter!”

It was almost comical the way their eyes widened. The way the blood drained from their faces and their worried voices was not.

“I'm fine, you guys,” I tried to reassure them, but my voice sounded worn out and exhausted, even to me.

“Psh, you're anything but fine Petey-pie. Unless we're talking about your body, then you are smokin' hot fine,” Wade implied. I rolled my eyes and listened to Matt's soft chuckle in my ear.

“What happened,” Steve demanded. I shrank back instinctively. He was angry. Worried but still angry. It wasn't directed at me, but the anger of Captain America is a terrifying thing. Almost as terrifying as that one time Tony had gotten so drunk he'd actually slipped away and came back wearing a black silk dress with a thigh high slit. I shudder at the memory.

“Nothing, I-” Yikes, Steve's glare was enough to make even Spider-Man want to cry. “The truth, Peter. Now,” Bucky growled. If one super soldier was bad, two was coma inducing.

“I was… um…” I looked at Matt and Wade who just shrugged. Some help they were.

“Can we just.. not?” I asked, weakly. What happened with the hybrid was just so recent in my mind. Memories kept bubbling up and Carnage and Venom mixing with that of the hybrid. Terror. Horror. Unquenchable anger. Loss. Loss of control, of oneself.

The Avengers exchanged glances with each other. I ignored the way Matt and Wade caught each others' eyes. If they wanted to tell the Avengers, they could. I just didn't want to have to explain. I just couldn't do it right now.

“Why don't you get some rest, Peter,” Matt suggested. Tony opened his mouth but Steve cut him off with a look.

I looked at Matt helplessly. I didn't want to leave everything up to them. I was sure the Avengers wouldn't let me out again after this. They would baby me, be overprotective and I wasn't sure I would stop them this time. I couldn't be sure I would even bother to complain either.

“It's okay, Peter,” Matt murmured, resting his head against mine gently for a moment. I sighed in defeat and looked at Bucky. I was tired, but…

“Would you sleep with me?” I asked bluntly.

Tony sputtered, red faced and Steve just blinked in shock. Clint's jaw was hanging open and Natasha and Bruce just raised amused eyebrows. Bucky's face was schooled in a way that I recognized. 'Hide your thoughts and just act.'

“Sure, kid,” Bucky said, reaching out and picking me up like I was a child. Normally I would've scowled and mumbled protests, but it felt good to be in his strong arms. A former assassin he might've been, but he was a hero before that and a hero now. My own personal thoughts? Bucky's badass.

I leaned into him as he carried me into my room, blocking out the sounds of voices in the background. I knew that Bucky would still be able to hear their conversation. Super soldier hearing and all, but I couldn't and that would have to do.

“You okay, kid?”

I looked up as Bucky laid me gently on my bed. The bed shifted as he lay down beside me. “I.. um, I might have some dreams that might be a bit..” I struggled for a second, “violent.” When Bucky didn't flinch, I continued. “I know you can hear them and.. it was bad. It was _real bad_ , Bucky,” I got choked up.

“I didn't know if I was going to make it..” He reached out and tugged me against his chest, letting my forehead rest against his chin, my face turned into his neck. “Sshh,” he shushed me gently. “It'll be okay. I gotcha, kid. It'll be okay…”

I curled up against him, the soft whirring of his robotic arm and the strong beat of his heart lulling me to sleep. They'd most likely get around to getting me medically checked out, but right now I was fine. Bodily exhausted, but my limbs weren't about to randomly fall off.

“Bucky...” He looked at me, “Hm?”

“I was scared… I was so scared…” It hurt to admit it, but if anyone knew the fear of being controlled and used, it was him. His eyes softened and he smiled understandingly at me. “I was too.”

I was able to smile a little in return. We had both been through so much and he'd survived, I survived. We'd be okay. I was sure that I'd wake up with nightmares again like I did after Carnage and Venom. Horrible, terrifying, violent nightmares that frightened me and would cause me to lash out at anyone nearby.

I felt myself relax into Bucky's arms. He was safe. I was safe. I was home.

Sure, there were going to be questions. I'm sure the Avengers still weren't completely caught up with the symbiotes. Everyone would want to know about them and then they'd want to know how to kill them. That last part would be debatable, but after this last time, knowing how to fight them _would_ necessary, especially if it were possible to create a hybrid symbiote.

“Bucky..”

“Hm?”

“They're going to find out how Sabertooth and Doc Ock got to Venom, aren't they?”

To be able to bypass SHIELD and get to something in SHIELD's possession was a big deal. It could be done, I knew from Clint and Natasha, but it was difficult and pulling the wool over Fury's eyes wasn't easy – _that_ I knew from every time I tried to get away with getting injured and losing Gwen and Aunt May…

Bucky was silent but he must've been thinking along the same lines. “Yeah, kid. We'll find out how they got passed SHIELD and whether or not they had inside help,” he growled at the thought. Personally, I hadn't thought about a traitor, but after everything it was more than possible and it unnerved me.

Bucky must've sensed how anxious it made me, because he pulled me tighter against him with my body tucked safely away in his reach. It didn't take much to force my fears down. I was exhausted mentally and physically and the drain of adrenaline from my body made me feel drugged. But most importantly, I was with those I trusted and loved.

Somehow, it would be okay. I had Earth's mightiest heroes on my side as well as a kickbutt vigilante and an ex-mercenary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I'm thinking of taking a break from writing, due to computer issues so I may break my "24" hour rule, but I will not be quitting writing. I'll just be a bit slower as I try to get my computer in working order. So, if I miss a "24" that's the reason.
> 
> Back on track; hope you enjoyed this chapter. I always did like fluff with Bucky and Peter. (Still not sold on how good my first person POV is, although I know many have been reading this.)


	12. Following Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter deals with nightmares and feeling insecure. It's lucky he's not alone.

In the coming days, I was plagued by nightmares and often woke up crying and screaming. The first time I had a nightmare like that, all of the Avengers had raced into the room, armed with whatever they could find and looking ready to kill whoever caused my pain. It was almost comical how Deadpool had crashed through my window, guns at the ready only to learn that there was no enemy and I was only having bad dreams.

He looked so crushed that he couldn’t do anything to help so I asked for a few tacos, which he was more than happy to dash out and get me, despite the disapproving gazes of my family. As he said, “What don’t late night tacos fix?” It made me laugh. I can always count on him to lighten up the atmosphere.

Since that night, he’d visited countless times, always slipping passed the Tower’s security to watch over me in my sleep. He thought I didn’t know, but I did. I could tell from the lingering scent of Mexican and gunpowder he would leave behind. I almost thought about telling Tony and Bucky, but they didn't notice. Neither did any of the other assassin ninjas, so… Let's play clue? I was interested to see how long it'd take them to figure out I'd been having a late night visitor.

I hated to admit it, but when Steve came up and told me that I'd be staying in the Tower for a while, it made me feel relieved. I didn't feel ready to face the world as Peter Parker or Spider-Man. At least I didn't have to go to school. (Tony made sure to get everything I needed online though so… that part sucked.)

“ _How goes house arrest?”_ Daredevil asked when he called late one night.

I shrugged and stretched out over the couch. The majority of the Avengers had gone to a meeting on the Helicarrier with SHIELD. Only Bucky and Bruce were there.

“Horrible,” I half-lied. Of course I should have known better then to try and lie to a human lie detector. Daredevil scoffed, seeing – or rather, hearing through my own lie.

“ _Truth?”_

I sighed and gripped one of couch's armrests so hard the furniture creaked under my strength. “I'm scared to go out,” I admitted, sheepishly. My cheeks filled with the red color of shame.

If I expected him to be disappointed in me, I was proven wrong when he replied.  _“So am I.”_

Brows furrowed, I frowned in confusion. “Wait – what? DD is scared of going out?” I asked in disbelief.

I could hear the eye roll over the phone, I swear I've been trying to do that since day one but only _he_ can do it perfectly. Damn him.

“ _No,”_ he explained simply. _“You do realize you're a trouble magnet, right?”_

“Huh?”

“ _Every time you go out it seems like all the trouble there is finds you.”_ Daredevil explained, patiently.

Scowling, I snapped. “As if that's  _my fault!?_ ”

Daredevil quickly answered.  _“It's not your fault. We just worry about you, Peter.”_ His voice was kind and gentle. It was full of the fond affection that we'd nurtured since we met.

Any angry remarks died in my throat along with my outrage when he said that. He had worried about me when I went missing, when I was injured. Maybe he didn't show up at night with tacos or to guard me in my sleep but he was just as worried as Deadpool was and it made my heart clench with emotion.

“I know,” I said, swallowing a sudden lump in my throat. “I'm sorry...”

“ _It's okay, Peter. We'll get them.”_ And then he hung up.

'We'll get them?' It was such a Daredevil thing to say. The lawyer side tended to say it as well. Peter heard it when he was sitting on Matt's law office building, listening to the strong words Matt would say. He was always so determined.

To some determination meant doing everything in power under the law to get what you wanted. For criminals, determination meant everything. To vigilantes, such as Daredevil, it meant that he would do anything in his power, legal and otherwise to help you. It was the Devil on your side after all.

I groaned as I stretched, legs tensing and untensing on the couch.

“So how did you meet Daredevil?”

I scrambled up and peeked over the back of the couch. Scowling at Bucky, I stuck my tongue out at him, childishly. He simply grinned that he'd caught me off guard. 'Super Soldier humor,' I muttered to myself mentally.

“DD? I chased a baddie into Hell's Kitchen one night. Caught the guy,” I remembered. “Fell off a building into an alley afterwards.” Okay, so… I might've been spooked by a guy in dark red with _horns_ on his head watching me from another building causing me to slip up. I wasn't about to tell Bucky that.

Bucky chuckled, as if he read my mind and I narrowed my eyes at him, glaring. It had no affect on someone who'd been through as much as he had. Damn Super Solder assassin mentality.

He stepped around the couch and nudged my legs out of the way so he could plop down beside me. I quirked a brow when I heard the couch squeak at the sudden weight. This time it was Bucky's turn to scowl at the furniture that threatened to give way under his weight. Okay, no it wasn't him. We'd had Thor and Hulk use the same couch and it was a miracle it didn't even groan then.

'Just Bucky's luck,' I snickered.

Bucky shot me a look that clearly said 'say-anything-and-you're-doomed'. Well… he'd usually use the word 'dead' but.. after being brainwashed by Hydra into becoming a killing machine.. 'dead' wasn't a word you'd use often.

“Okay, so he freaked me out!” I blurted out, defensively. “He was just watching me from the rooftop of another building and FYI he looks freaking scary at night!”

Bucky tried to keep his face straight for a moment before he burst out laughing. I gave him an unamused look. For about thirty seconds and then I was laughing too. It was funny now that I thought about it.

“Don't tell Tony,” I hissed once we'd gotten finished laughing. Bucky just grinned and crossed his heart with a robotic finger. “Never.”

The last thing I needed was Tony finding  _any_ sign of how that happened. 'Stupid NYC and their security cams..' If it was recorded, Tony could find it and if Tony found it… I'd never get him and Clint to stop laughing.

“Wanna watch a movie?” I asked, jerking my thumb at the TV. Bucky shrugged. “Why not?”

I grinned. “You get the snacks, I'll pick the movie.” Bucky raised an eyebrow at my orders, but shuffled into the kitchen to get food and drinks anyways.

“Hey Jarv, can you pull up _The Croods_?” I asked, remembering how much I'd enjoyed seeing it the first time. I was sure Bucky had never seen it anyways. Thank God Clint wasn't going to be here this time.  He'd made such a big deal of a caffeinated Tony being just like Sandy, crazy.

Bucky sat the drinks and food on the coffee table and sat back down beside me. I felt.. a lot less ashamed curling up against his side as the movie began now that my secret was out. I was able to relax and let myself just be me.

I webbed a water bottle up, unwilling to move from my spot curled up against Bucky's side, his arm wrapped around me. He gave me a knowing grin. “Gonna get me one?”

I rolled my eyes and webbed another bottle up for him. He smiled and hugged me closer to him. The soft whirring of his arm and the energetic sounds of the movie felt nice. It was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I was so grateful for the recent comments that I received on this fanfic. It's been quite a bit since I updated and I didn't feel much motivation, but the comments really got me to rethink my approach and I was able to write another chapter.  
> Thank you for commenting. It really helps.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter.  
> Have a good week~


	13. 3AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seriously, Stark?” Bucky growled, curling an arm around me. “It's not even daylight yet.”

“--Well, yeah, I know he needs to get back out there, but do we really want him to go out there with those maniacs on the loose?”

I groaned and heard an echoing groan beneath me as the body I was laying on top of breathed. “Whoever the fuck is talking, I'm going to kill them,” I heard Bucky's hoarse voice murmur in my hair.

“Do ittttt...” I whined, sleepily encouraging him as I nestled against him.

Bucky shifted underneath me for a moment before giving up. I didn't have the heart to make him move. He was quite comfortable for a man made of muscle with a robotic arm.

The lights turned on, shining brightly overhead. “Oh my god, it burns!” I struggled to bury my head in Bucky's shirt as he groaned, covering his eyes with his robotic arm.

“.. Bucky? Pete? Whatcha doin' out here?”

Of course it was Tony. I swear ever since he and Steve adopted me, he's been more like a crazy uncle than a dad at times. Because I'd met them as Spider-Man I could never bring myself to call them 'Dad', but they didn't seem to mind. I did call Tony 'the crazy uncle' at times.

“Seriously, Stark?” Bucky growled, curling an arm around me. “It's not even daylight yet.”

'… what the fuck? Why were they waking us up if it wasn't even light outside yet?' I blearily questioned.

“Sorry, Buck. We just got back from SHIELD. Didn't notice you and Peter were sleeping on the couch,” Steve apologetically answered.

I grumbled and waved off Steve's apology.

“What, you couldn't find your own beds?” Tony joked.

I felt Bucky's arm reach out and my brows furrowed. “Bucky!” Steve gasped, sounding affronted. I grinned. I was pretty sure that Bucky had just flipped Tony off. I patted his shoulder in appreciation and felt his facial muscle twitch in a smile in my hair.

“What? Peter didn't see,” Bucky responded, dragging me up with him as he sat up and kicked his over the couch edge. He didn't have to try hard to pull me into his lap. I was firmly keeping my face pressed into his shirt. Light was evil after all.

“Nope, not a thing,” I supported, my voice thick with sleepiness.

“Well if he didn't see,” Steve teased. “Come here, Peter,” he said, wrapping his arm around my middle and the other under my legs. I whined childishly but let him pick me up, turning my face into his chest.

His shirt smelled vaguely of the sterile smell of the Medbay and I stilled, sleep abandoning me. “Why do you smell like a hospital?” I asked, heart pounding with adrenaline. “Who got hurt?”

I winced as the light hit my eyes but I looked at him and then at Tony. Their faces were wrought with nervousness.

“Clint and Nat ran into Doc Ock and Sabertooth and things got a bit out of hand,” Steve explained. I leaned back from Steve in shock, nearly falling out of his arms. Bucky's hands found my back and kept me from spilling out onto the floor.

“They're okay!” Tony insisted. I gave him a look and he explained, “They took a few hits between them but Deadpool managed to get them out okay. The X-Men stepped in and took Doc Ock and Sabertooth out.”

I let out a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding. 'Thank fu-frick for that.' Not that Steve could read minds, it's just that sometimes it looked like he could read minds. That was supported by the fact that he narrowed his eyes a little, brows furrowing as he looked at me.

Sheepishly, but shamelessly trying to divert Steve's suspicions, I asked, “So.. SHIELD has them in custody, right?”

Bucky eyed Tony and Steve as they responded, “Yeah, buddy. Eyepatch's got them locked away.”

I sighed, relaxing into Steve's arms. At least there was that. “But no Goblin yet?”

Tony and Steve frowned and exchanged a look. “No,” Steve replied looking slightly concerned which in itself was a big concern, “Not yet.”

“Don't worry, Pete,” Tony declared, “We'll get him.”

I wanted to believe Tony. I really did, but they didn't know him as well as I did. Normon.. He was always persistent and determined. If there was something out there that he wanted, I had little hope that he'd stop.

As if Bucky knew what I was thinking, a metal hand rested on the back of my head, fingers intertwining in my short hair. “Don't worry, kid.” His gruff voice seemed to echo in my ear. I could hear the tell-tale sound of sleep leave his voice as he became more and more awake by the moment. “We'll be right here with you. No matter what.”

I turned my head so I could smile at him. He did always seem to know what to say. Maybe we'd both been alone, living our lives under the guise of normalcy before we'd joined this group. Maybe we'd both been at very low, lonely points of our lives when they'd found us, but for whatever reason he always seemed to know just what to say.

“Thanks, Bucky,” I murmured to him. Bucky winked at me when Steve and Tony exchanged another look. 'Ninja.'

“Who's up for movies and drinks?” Tony piped up. “Not you, though kid,” he shot me a look. “You can have soda or a milkshake.”

Steve frowned. “Tony, it's 3am in the morning.”

Tony gave him that careless shrug he did so well. “So? We're all awake now and I doubt Pete's going to be able to sleep with all the shit that's going on.”

“Language,” Steve automatically inserted causing Bucky and I to roll our eyes.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony waved it off. “So movies, what should we watch?”

Steve carried me over to sit next to Bucky on the extra large couch. “Can we have pizza too?” I called.

Tony smiled and replied, “Why not? Jarvis order us some pizza too. You know what we like.”

“Yes, Sir,” Jarvis affirmed.

“Can we watch _Ice Age?_ _”_ Steve questioned, a small smirk on his face. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was challenging Tony to make a crack about it. Really? He chooses _now_ to want to goad Tony? ..Must've been a bad time at the Medbay.

Tony gasped in mock offense, not even touching the idea about _Ice Age_ and Steve, though I knew he could've. It just went to show me how much Tony was stressing. “You want to watch a children's movie when we could watch something action packed and awesome like _Doctor Who?_ ”

“No offense, Tony,” I replied, “but maybe we could use something fun filled where there aren't any bad guys.”

Tony snorted, “Like the end of the world isn't bad?”

“In all honesty,” Bucky defended, surprising us, “it's not the end of the world. It just changes a little.”

Raising an eyebrow, Tony conceded with a simple, “Fair.” We settled in to watch  _Ice Age_ and eat pizza, bathing in the colorful animation and letting ourselves ignore the danger and worry that would await us in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one month!? GASP!  
> I have no idea how I managed to write this chapter. I've been so distracted with my other works that this one (which is also my very first, sadly) has been set aside many times over. So~ 'tis a miracle to have a second chapter up so soon. Hopefully I'll be getting back into the action scenes sometime soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Always love to hear your opinions in the comics!  
> Have a lovely weekend.


	14. Ready to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast for lunch? Yes.

After having talked with Matt the night before and spending time with Steve, Tony, and Bucky (well, spending all frickin' night with them), I slept in. Like.. seriously, J? You couldn't have waited until it was 3pm?

I grumbled as I took a nice, hot shower. Jarvis woke us at noon, citing some kind of health stuff that made Tony swear and threaten to change Jarvis' voice to make him sing every response. Steve had rolled his eyes and just asked what Tony wanted for lunch.

Bucky growled at Tony about his AI, but Tony just waved him off. It was so like him.

I stepped out of the shower feeling a lot better than I'd gotten in. Sure, I was still a bit tired, but I felt stronger. There was no scientific explanation for it, but things seemed clearer.

“Lunch is ready,” Jarvis informed me. “Also Sir wishes to tell you that if you don't get down there, he's eating all the bacon.”

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the ceiling where I knew Jarvis' cameras were installed. “Breakfast for lunch?”

“Indeed, sir.”

I shrugged. Why? Tony. That was the only answer one needed when asked 'why' with anything Tony involved.

I started towards the door before I paused and my eyes slipped over to that little secret wall panel that I kept my suit in. Hesitating for a moment, I turned around and walked right over to, pressing the button to unlock it. The panel slid open and there it was.

“Hello there,” I said, voice soft and surprisingly fond. I didn't realize it until now. I missed it. I missed being Spider-Man, swinging from skyscrapers and taking criminals down. I missed doing my part to keep the city safe.

My stomach churned nervously at the thought that I'd let people who had been missing me, people who needed me, down while I was recovering.

Sliding my fingertips over the spider design, my lips curved in a small grin. Perhaps I was ready after all. I grabbed the suit and slung the clothes I had put on after my shower frantically on my bed. It felt so good – like a second skin – as I slipped the suit on.

I flexed and could feel the way the suit extended over my muscles, which were not to be compared to several members of the Avengers. ...Okay, most of the Avengers. They were there though, just had to look.

I slipped my web-shooters on. 'Complete.' I smirked to myself with a small flutter of adrenaline bubbling up inside of me. It was then that I knew exactly what I was going to do.

Mask in my hand, I walked out into the living room and into the kitchen area. Steve gasped, “Peter?” Tony and Bucky whirled around from presumably fighting over the best ingredients for an omelet.

“Um, what are you doing in that?” Tony asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I plopped down on a stool at the counter, putting my mask in my lap. “I'm going to patrol after we eat.”

Steve and Bucky exchanged worried glances, while Tony eyed me, searching. He seemed to have gotten what he was looking for when he merely shrugged. “Whatever you say, bug boy.”

'Shit.' I winced. This was just like that time.. that time I didn't want to remember. I pushed the pang of sadness, of loss down, but I knew that they saw the hurt flash across my face when Tony reached out and squeezed my shoulder lightly.

“So, green peppers, onions, and carrots okay in your omelet? Steve's making biscuits and Bucky's…” Tony looked at Bucky with a critical eye. “Bucky is lurking.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You're the one hovering.” Bucky waved the fry pan making Tony duck away to avoid getting burned. “I'm the one cooking, Stark. You're just taking up space.”

Tony stuck his tongue out.

“Mature, Tony,” I laughed. “We all know you can't cook.”

Gasping, he put his hand over the arc reactor in with a betrayed expression. “I can make spaghetti.”

Steve patted Tony's shoulder and pecked his cheek lightly. “Only with help,” he admitted, smirking as Tony pouted at him.

I grinned and Bucky chuckled. They were perfect for each other. Not to say they didn't have any fights. They did. Those were doozies, but they always managed to come right back together like puzzle pieces.

Couldn't help but snag some fruit while I was waiting for them to finish cooking. I was going to need all the energy I could get for webslinging later on. They seemed to know that best. Bucky kept piling food on my plate and Steve had me drink a glass of orange juice as well as a glass of milk. Tony just gave me a sympathetic look as if all the food would make me pop. I admit, I feel like I came close.

I stood up, stretching my limbs. If I was going to be doing some extremely awesome stunts (Be jealous Clint!) then I was going to need to be as limber as possible, which, I admit, is more limber than the average human. ('..I am _not_ going to think about _those_ kinds of applications though.')

It was a little different this time – leaving. The last time I'd gone out on patrol, I'd been captured and basically experimented on with the hybrid symbiote. It made me a little nervous to go out there and get back in the swing of things.

“Here,” Tony said, tossing one of the Avengers comms to me. I looked at it curiously before looking up at Tony. “This time, you'll have Jarvis in your ear and well, me too – obviously.”

“Don't worry, Pete,” Steve said, giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Tony will monitor your progress from here and if you need any help for anything, we'll be there.”

I swallowed a little and nodded as I put the comm in my ear before pulling over my mask. Bucky clapped shoulder and grinned. “Go get 'em, kid.”

Jarvis open the window in the living room and I waved back at them before I jumped, whooping as I went. The rush of the air, the fearless falling – I was back and this time I wouldn't let Goblin or anyone else take me down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 10,000 hits? Whoa!? How'd that happen? Haha, I'm amazed. Really. You all are great. It's no secret that I've been skeptical about this work from the beginning, but to see that people like it this much is incredible (and kind of a mystery to me), but it's the first fanfic I've done in these fandoms (as well as the first fanfic I posted on AO3) and I'd like to thank you all for reading. And a special thanks to those who comment - I would not be as motivated to continue without all of the great comments.
> 
> I hope to continue this until it reaches its end and bring you more lovely chapters and works to enjoy.  
> Have a great rest of the week and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.  
> \\(^w^)/ ~ <3


	15. Well.. that's not normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First nights back out seem to be having a trend - ending badly.

After stopping a robbery, I sat on the edge of a rooftop, legs dangling over the edge. Absently, my fingers dug into my wrists, scratching. 'That guy just didn't even think before trying to rob that convenience store,' I thought, critically to myself. 'Doesn't he know that Spider-Man gets snacks from there sometimes?' I snorted. 'Idiot.'

Sighing, pleased at the sensation, my nails bit into my wrists as I scratched. “Much better.”

“It's kind of stupid really. And what the fuck, who doesn't know me?” The guy had yelped, called me a freak and a bunch of other slurs for mutants – which I am _not_ a mutant. There's a big difference. Mutate – yes. Mutant – nuh-uh. Not that there's anything wrong with mutants. It'd just be nice if someone got it right for once.

My fingers found their way underneath the reinforced spandex polymer and scratched against both wrists. I was starting to resemble a Chinese finger puzzle. Except it was both hands. And my own suit was the puzzle.

I growled desperately wanting to tear my suit apart just to get to my wrists so I could scratch without the bother of my suit. “Son of a..” My eyes found sirens heading towards another part of the city. I groaned as my fingers replaced the spandex over my wrists.

“Just once I want to have a quiet night. Seriously. Can't a Spider scratch in peace?” I grumbled as I webbed ahead of the police cars, heading towards a building on fire.

Any anger died in my stomach as I heard the scream of a young child for help. I probably should've called Tony and Steve before I got myself into trouble, but the fact that there was a child somewhere in that fiery mess was enough to make me forget to call for back-up.

Glass shattered as my body fell through it and into a smoky room. “Hey!” I yelled, holding back a cough as smoke entered my lungs. “Where are you?”

“Here!” I jerked around and bent over. There was a small girl tucked between her bed and the wall.

“Hey there, Sweetie,” I crooned softly. She had blonde hair and eyes that made me think of Gwen. I held out my hand to her. “Is there anyone else here?”

She shook her head, eyes wide as she looked up at me. Her shoulders were shaking, probably because she wanted to cough and she was terrified.

“That's okay. I'm going to take good care of you, alright?” I smiled at her, but it didn't have the same effect when she couldn't see it. “How's about we get you out of here and go find your parents, okay?”

She looked at me cautiously, eying my hand as if she was afraid it would bite her. “Do you promise?” Her voice was shaky, but there was a flare of bravery in her eyes that tugged at my heart.

“Spider-Man would never break his promise,” I told her, gently urging her to take my hand. The door was burning by this time and flames licked at the ceiling. There was a creaking as fire bit into the wood and it made my senses tingle with impatience.

The girl nodded and set her small hand in mine, allowing me to pick her up. “Okay, put your face against my chest okay?” She did as I had asked, nodding into my chest. “Good job.”

I clutched her with one hand as I ran over to the window and looked down. Firefighters were doing what they could, but I could see that it was all going up in flames. Literally.

A support beam fell and I high-tailed it out of that room as fast as I could, not relaxing for a second until we were safely on the ground, outside of the danger zone.

“Ginny!” a voice called and the girl, peeked out from her chest. “Mommy?”

A woman rushed up to me as I put Ginny down on the ground. I watched as the mother pulled her daughter into her arms and squeezed her tightly, trembling. “Thank you,” she told me.

“Not a problem,” I replied, lungs rasping a bit from the smoke. “Make sure the paramedics take a look at her.”

I threw out a web and swung onto a nearby building after I knew there was no one else in the building.

My wrists burned, like ants were biting into them. Frowning, I noted the last time I had used my natural spinnerets. 'Goblin.' My eyes closed tightly in reflex.

“Okay, Spidey,” I spoke evenly in an attempt to calm myself. “Like globs of natural webbing are hard to produce but manageable for emergencies.” - Like Goblin - “But the difficulty is why I made the inorganic webbing.” - That I used daily - “I've used natural webbing before, rarely, but it's been done, so.. What's wrong with my spinnerets this time?”

A light flickered on on the rooftop I was standing on. It was a kind of night-light that I'd not seen before. Perhaps people came up here at night? It could happen. I did like the ambiance of the city at night from high places.

“Lucky~” I stepped into the light and hesitantly began to pull my gloves off, holding onto them with my mouth so I could outstretch my arms and flip over my hands. Wrists facing upwards, I was finally able to see.

“Wha tha fu-k!” I mumbled, barely to contain a gasp that would've made me drop my gloves.

Black. My wrists – the natural spinnerets – were black.

I let the gloves fall to the ground as I opened my mouth, licking my lips and trying to swallow my panic. “Well...” I spoke aloud, “that's not normal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone still reading this fanfic~
> 
> Been a while since I updated. Admittedly, this one and "Crow" are so difficult to update. I lack so many ideas, but hopefully this recent chapter is enough to get me going again.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it and that you all have lovely weekends~  
> Thank you~ Comment if you like, please~


	16. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter returns to Avengers Tower and well.. everyone freaks out.

“Window open,” Jarvis relayed as I flung myself into the Avengers Common Room and landed lightly on the balls of my feet.

Bucky, Clint, and Bruce were the only ones in the living room. They all looked up at Jarvis' announce me.

“Hey~ You're back early,” Clint called from the couch.

I pulled my mask off without hesitation and stripped my gloves off, tossing them carelessly on the floor.

“What's wrong?” Bruce asked, concerned as Bucky's eyes narrowed.

“We have a problem,” I squeaked out.

Clint's teasing smile vanished and he hopped up with Bruce and Bucky coming over to me. “Did you get hurt?” he worriedly questioned.

I shook my head, a sudden lump in my throat. Then with a second thought I nod-shook my head.

Bruce's brows furrowed and he connected the dots quickly. “You're not sure?” I nodded. “Show me,” he demanded.

Biting my lip, I held my hands out in a manner that oddly resembled someone ready to be handcuffed. “What the fuck-” They held equally horrified and panicky reactions when I flipped my wrists over.

“Jarvis,” Clint evenly said, “Get everyone here. I don't care what the fuck they're doing. Get them here.”

“Yes, Mr. Barton,” Jarvis responded. “Should I include Mr. Wilson and Mr. Murdock in that summons?”

“Yes,” Bucky croaked out. “Get them too.”

“Very well,” Jarvis affirmed.

I swallowed as Bruce took my arms in his hands and inspected my blackened wrists. “When did this start?”

When I shook his head, he asked, “Did you notice them before you went out on patrol?”

Another shake of my head had him frowning.

Steve, Tony, and Natasha burst from the elevator. “What's wrong with Peter?” Steve asked.

Tony marched straight up to Bruce and I and his lips curved downwards in a thoughtful frown as Bruce showed him my wrists.

“What happened?”

I shrugged, helplessly. I had no idea. There was no reason..

Pain, as Bruce thumbed on of the spinnerets, forced a whine from my throat and everyone froze. I looked at him, wide-eyed and had to keep myself from jerking my hands from his grasp.

“Who the fuck hurt Petey-pie?” Deadpool asked as he walked in from the elevator. He was followed closely by Daredevil who looked serious.

“Nobody hurt Peter, Wade,” Steve asserted, sending him a look. Tony snorted and avoided Steve's eyes when he looked back at him.

“Peter,” Matt spoke softly as he stopped by my side, “are you okay?”

“I-I.. I don't know,” I tilted my head and looked at Matt with a look I'm sure was pitiful.

“Let's get him to the Medbay,” Bruce calmly commanded. “Come on, Peter,” he dropped his hands and put one on my shoulder as I nodded slowly, still holding my arms out in front of me as if they were bombs.

They led me down to the Medbay with gloved hands. Not literally gloved, but I almost think they should've. They were painfully delicate with me. Steve and Tony clung to each others' hands as if it could solve everything. It made me heart ache. I wanted desperately to tell them that I was okay, that I was going to be okay, but there was a feeling deep in my stomach that made me nervous.

Deadpool and Daredevil stood at my back while Bruce and Tony ran tests on my blood after I'd stripped and put on those fashion disaster gowns. Those I was okay with. It was when Bruce held up a needle and gave me this heavy, sympathetic look that I knew where it was going.

I swallowed and hoarsely bit out, “B-Bucky, Steve,” I managed to get out, “You.. you might wanna hold me for this bit.” I could feel the way Daredevil and Deadpool tensed behind me. The two super soldiers' faces were confused at first until they understood.

“Okay,” they nodded slowly. They moved around Deadpool and Daredevil and reached out, gripping my upper arms in a not quite painful grip but one that could instantly immobilize me. I nodded to Bruce minutely.

He bit his lip anxiously before he came out and caught my hand. Taking a breath beforehand, he plunged the needle into the spinneret in my right wrist.

A scream fled from my throat and I think Natasha and Clint flinched as they watched on. It felt like fire. My blood was burning.. I was burning from the inside out and I tried to move away – to flee, but hands held me still. I flung my head back, hoping to get them to release me if I managed to hit them, but hands found their way onto my head and stopped me.

I whined and shivered. “Please..” I begged, trembling as the pain became too much to bare. Sweat trickled down my face, ignored.

Just as soon as the pain had begun, something cold wrapped around my wrist and the fire began to die down. I blinked, vision clearing as it had when I'd first been bitten. My chest felt heavy and ached and I became aware that I was shaking and breathing like I'd been in a fight with the Goblin.

My brows furrowed as I recognized the ceiling of the Medbay and cotton sheets under my body. Somehow I'd been laid down.

“Sssh...” My eyes caught sight of Steve and Bucky, who were looking at me with so much panic that they couldn't hide it behind the calm facade they were trying to put on. “It's okay,” Steve murmured softly. “It's over. You're okay.”

I wanted to tell him that what just happened proved I was definitely _not_ okay, but the fire had left me weak and exhausted, so I simply blinked. “You can rest now,” Matt's gentle voice came. “We'll all be here when you wake up.”

I frowned, 'I don't want to rest.. I'm freaking out.. What if I don't wake up?' I struggled to open my mouth, to keep my eyes open. But a hand, fingers running through my hair, threading themselves with a strong but gentle touch was starting to make me relax. It was a wonderful feeling. There was something different about that hand, but it was just so.. reassuring that I sighed.

Someone's hand slipped into my left one and squeezed it, comfortingly. “We won't leave you.”

“It's okay, Peter. Go to sleep.”

It was hard to ignore that voice when I was so tired and with that infernally amazing hand running through my hair, so I listened and let my eyes fall shut. 'Sleep… I can do that..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others and a bit late on the update perhaps?
> 
> I'm not sure how many of you are reading my other works, but I wanted to go ahead and put it out there that I have a bit of an ongoing family emergency right now, so updating is going to be a bit strained. If I feel the need to write to get my mind off of things then I might surprise update, but right now I'm just not sure.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading my works and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a good week!


	17. "What happened?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter regains consciousness, except he's not in the Medbay..

I sighed, feeling the cool March wind cut into my skin causing goosebumps to appear as I shivered. The sounds of city traffic blurred beneath me and my limbs trembled with anticipation. Soon I'd be swinging through the city, high above the pedestrians below, whooping with glee as I twisted and turned mid-air.

And there were always the bad guys to catch.

I paused as another gust of wind made me rock on my feet. 'Wait… 'city traffic'? 'March wind?' What…' I forced my eyes open with an unusual level of difficulty.

“Oh..” I weakly got out. I was on the top the ledge of some high rise's roof, overlooking Manhattan. It was a spectular view. The only problem was.. I don't remember how I got there.

Swallowing, I patted myself, pleased to find that at least the city wouldn't be seeing some kid in a hospital gown on a ledge – they'd see Spider-Man. That was some comfort at least. I just couldn't stop myself from panicking. Harsh, raspy breaths ripped through my lungs as I fought to contain my fear.

'Cool down Parker.. We're good. We have our webshooters. We won't die if we fall.. Cool. Down.' Another gust of freezing wind sunk into my bones and I automatically wrapped my arms around my middle, shivering.

A faint tingling caught my attention, snapping me from cursing the seasonal weather. “Oohh.. Spidey, there'd better not be more..” I muttered to myself.

“Gah!” I cried out as pain lanced through my wrists. I held them out to see, but my suit was in the way. I wanted to growl and rip them off, but I knew that I mustn't. If I tore them off, my webshooters would have to go with them and standing on the edge of a high rise webshooter-less was a recipe for disaster.

Patting my suit, I felt frantically for the comm that I'd slipped in there when Spider-Man had first befriended Tony. It had been a way for me to know what kind of trouble there was and for the Avengers to call when they felt like a little help might be needed. This time, though.. there was no doubt in my mind that I needed help.

“Bingo!” With the comm in hand, I lifted my mask enough to slip it into my ear and turn it on. A burst of static made me flinch momentarily.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” I asked when the static had faded to a dull buzz. “Hello!?”

“ _Bzzt – Kid!? Kid are you okay!?”_ Tony's worried voice practically screamed over the comm. It was hoarse but it sounded perfect to me at that moment.

“Feeling a bit on edge here, Tin Can,” I quipped, Spider-Man persona flaring up, partially to cover my insecurities and fear and partially to fit the suit. “What happened?”

There was a bit of a silence before Tony's voice filled my ears.  _“Goblin..”_ he growled angrily.

My breath caught in my throat and I crouched down to wrap my arms around my chest. “Wh-why don't I remember?” I questioned, sounding whiny. 

“ _I don't.. I don't know,”_ Tony admitted. _“When he appeared, everyone went after him except Deadpool and Daredevil. They stayed with you until the Goblin made it down there with some of his friends. You.. You disappeared, kid… Somewhere in the fight, we lost you.”_

I grimaced. Tony sounded so lost. 'He should never sound like that,' I protested. 'He's a genius.. He's always so proud of his knowledge..'

“ _We have your location. Nat and Clint are heading there to get you now, okay? Don't move, right?”_ I bobbed my head, soundless as I found myself obeying him. Surprisingly, despite saying that he didn't cut the line. Instead, he babbled about how he'd seen Bucky punch Goblin so hard, he was sure that the green  menace's jaw had been broken. I didn't believe him, but it was nice to imagine.

He continued talking since I wasn't really in a talking mood about the destruction and how he was going to “sue the Green Goblin” for this. I rolled my eyes at that and smiled a little.

The sound of the jet's loud engines perked me up and I look to the left to see it hover through the clouds at a slower pace than normal. I presumed that they didn't want to run the risk of overlooking a small spider in such a big place.

They landed on the roof behind me and I turned my body a little, tense as my wrists ached. “Spidey,” Clint exclaimed with concern as he raced out of the jet. “Shit, kid. What happened?” I shook my head, useless to give him an answer. “Ssh..” he said when I whined a little when a particularly ugly ache emanated from my wrists. I let him help me up and I walked with his arms holding me steady as we got back onto the jet.

Natasha gave me a quick once over, eyes steady but jaw locked taut with worry. She flew the jet back to the Tower with an alarming amount of speed. I was almost afraid the windows of some of the buildings we flew passed were going to shatter. I contemplated the force of the wind and the jet's propulsion system and at what pressure the windows would shatter, but I knew that was just trying to keep my mind busy. The nagging emptiness of my memory was like a void.

“Petey!” Deadpool jumped up and down as the jet landed. I waved to him a little before I was pulled into a crushing hug. Bucky's arms wrapped around me tightly and he hugged me so hard I wasn't sure he'd ever let go. “We were worried,” he murmured into my spandex covered head.

When he finally let me go, I pulled my mask off and looked at it as the Avengers gathered on the landing pad. “I don't remember..” slipped out from my mouth before I could stop it. It was then that everything kind of rushed out. “I don't remember what happened.. Why am I in my suit? I don't remember Goblin attacking. What happened?”

I didn't have to look at them to know that they were exchanging concerned, panicked glances with each other. “Peter..” I looked up to see Bruce approaching me as if I were a deer and would bolt at the first opportunity.

“Has this happened to you before?” he questioned, seriously.

I opened my mouth to yell that 'If it'd happened before don't you think I wouldn't be so freaked out!?' but I stopped. “Oh..” I had had bouts of memory loss before. I weakly leaned forward, gloved hands covering my mouth as nausea and pain rolled over me.

_Venom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... turns out I do love a good dose of distraction from reality. That equals an second update within 24hrs. I hope you enjoy it. Guess some good comes out of have a family emergency (not just hiding from problems = updating fanfics, other stuff too).
> 
> Anywho. I have no idea where this is going from here. Not sure how this chapter came about. No plans yet, whatsoever. Except Venom is totally going to screw with Peter (who didn't see that coming, though, huh?). Not sure if Peter is overly panicked about his memory loss or not (but considering he has an alien that's the problem, I'd imagine my own calm with my memory loss isn't suited for this). Anyways, comments are always appreciated and loved. Thanks~


	18. Like I Can't Get Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's just trying to stay calm, even though he really wants to freak out.

_Obviously_ Tony had either been told by Fury about Venom or.. Or he'd just hacked into SHIELD's system to find out everything. I could decide which.

“Okay. Nobody panic,” Tony said, voice high as _he_ began to panic. I raised an amused eyebrow despite the situation.

“Tony..” Steve started, but Tony kept rambling on and on about facts he'd learned about SHIELD, about calling Fury in on the matter… There was something about coffee thrown in there, but I have no idea where that came from.

“..just gotta remain calm...”

I sighed and rubbed my temples. If he rambled on any longer, I wouldn't be surprised if his jaw just locked in place from overuse. At least then it'd be quiet.

“Tony!” Steve snapped, jolting him from his panicked state. “You are the one who needs to calm down, dear.” He gave Tony an understanding, but “I take no nonsense” kind of look. Clint and Bucky smiled in the background and Deadpool “ooh-ed”.

“But.. but..” Tony sputtered, glancing at me with worry. I waved off his worry, although I didn't want to admit the fact that I was freaking out inside myself. A gentle hand squeezed my shoulder and I sent Daredevil a grateful smile. I could tell he was worrying too, but he wanted to reassure me that I'd be okay. 'He has the Devil's ears.. I swear..'

Daredevil's mouth twitched and I could almost believe that he'd heard my thoughts. It was possible.. right?

“What do we do?” Natasha's voice cut through the tense atmosphere. Tony looked at me, lips tight with concern.

“We try everything I've done to get the symbiotes off of me,” I failed to tack on that this time it was more of a kind of.. internal situation. I shuddered, reaching up to Daredevil's hand on my shoulder and squeezing it. _It was_ _in_ _me._

“Right,” Tony clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. “You, spy trio,” he pointed at Clint, Natasha, and Bucky. “Go to SHIELD and grab their sonic gear. Including a functioning sonic cage or something.”

“I wanna just chuck the damn thing into a volcano though,” Tony muttered as the three left in a hurry to grab the items that Tony had specified. Bruce raised an eyebrow at Tony but said nothing.

I could see bits of the wall, crumbled on the floor. The furniture was upended, now that I actually looked more around at the common room. My favorite spot on the couch was smoldering from laser discharge. 'Fucking asshole,' I cursed Goblin.

My wrists throbbed making me wince. I shook them as if I were shaking off water, but it didn't do anything for the pain.

“Peter?”

My head gave a nasty throb and I groaned, burying my face in my hands. “Are you okay?” I didn't necessarily feel like answering, but I knew they were worried. I could practically feel the way Steve tensed and just how on the edge of it Deadpool was. “My..head.. it aches,” I admitted, looking up a little.

The light made me wince and I hid my face back in my hands with a soft whine. “Peter,” Matt's voice breathed gently. I felt the thick leather of Daredevil's gloves as he ran a hand through my hair, threading his fingers through it. I felt like an absolute child. He knew it made me feel better.

“Pool..” I reached out, blindly as I kept my eyes shut against another throb of pain. I felt his gloved hand slip into mine and he squeezed it gently. “That's my name, hot cake.” I laughed despite myself. 'Leave it to Wade to use the Japanese title for pancakes as a nickname.'

“What happened to me?”

Bruce and Tony, who had been talking in hushed tones, froze. I could feel them looking at me. “Peter,” Steve started a bit concerned. I shook my head, “What happened?”

“Well..” Deadpool began.

“Deadpool,” Tony warned with a growl. Deadpool, as usual, ignored him. “You kinda went all zombie, eat brains on us, Petey-pie.” I squeezed his hand and he returned it, thumbing over the back of my hand in an attempt to soothe me.

“You didn't try to eat our brains or anything though, which is good, because I'm pretty sure that Iron Butt's brains taste like shit.” Tony growled. “Gave us a few warning punches and ducked out during the fight. - What? Yes, I know. His eyes were all funky too. I didn't miss that.”

I squinted, looking up at Deadpool. “What about my eyes?”

Deadpool looked at Matt, which was kind of a dick move considering Matt couldn't even _see_ my eyes, so he wouldn't know what Deadpool meant. “Well.. They looked a bit.. bloody?” I swallowed hard and st _a_ ted in a quiet voice, “Well.. that doesn't sound good.”

As I squinted again against the light, Tony spoke up, “Jarvis, dim the lights.” I shot him a grateful look as the bright lights dimmed and it didn't feel like each ray of light was trying to stab my eyes to death. He smiled back at me in return.

I looked towards Bruce, pushing down my fear and pain. “My blood..” I cleared my throat when it came out hoarse and like the call of a dying cat. “What's it look like?”

Bruce sighed and rubbed his eyes, exhaustion more than evident. “It's.. It doesn't look good, Peter. It looks like your DNA and that of the symbiote's are.. well, fighting.”

“'Fighting'? What do you mean, 'fighting'?”

“The symbiote's cells seem to be trying to forcibly merge with your mutated DNA and attempting to recode it. Kind of like a second mutation,” Bruce stated.

“So you mean.. like… little tiny black blobs are trying to eat Spidey's spiders?” Deadpool asked.

Tony rolled his eyes, annoyed. “Yes, Deadpool. That's exactly what's going on.” Steve shot Tony a look. “Tony,” he hissed in warning. Tony sighed and shrugged, surrendering to his husband.

My throat felt scratchy and painful when I swallowed. I wanted something hot with honey in it. Something that could make me forget why it felt so bad. Maybe I'd ask for it later.

I cleared my throat, ignoring the way it made it ache. It wasn't a good feeling coupled with my wrists and head. “So.. What do we do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promised an update on Saturday or Sunday, but I got it done earlier than I thought. Also have a lot of stuff I have to do during the weekend, so tada~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> [I got a tumblr, but I'm still so iffy about it..]


	19. Pancakes Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool makes pancakes - not waffles.

Turns out the arrival of spies/assassins with demands for sonic equipment raises a lot of flags. Not that Fury wouldn't know if they were more subtle. Oh, he'd definitely know. Still, having Fury _watch_ as Tony and Bruce go through lab tests on me is unnerving.

I wasn't any more happy about the fact that they were drawing so much blood and so much of.. _that._ I'd never seen my webs black before. It was really creepy and, yeah, no. Did not enjoy the pain of drawing the webs out to test.

“Oh my god, Tony. If you say it looks like licorice one more time, I'm going to stuff a whole bag up your nose,” I growled, more out of nerves than actual anger. Steve glared at Tony until Tony apologized, sheepish. “Sorry, kid..”

I sighed. I was starting to think that any of Tony's initial calm was more about being in shock than anything. Fury raised an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged. It was Tony. What could anyone do? He seemed to understand and smiled at me covertly.

“Wellz, this is all well and good,” Deadpool began before lifting me up in his arms. I squeaked, startled. “But I think Petey-pie's going to need some food and this place is starting to give me the heebie jeebies.”

Matt shrugged at me when I turned my attention to him as Deadpool manhandled me. “Make sure he eats his fruit too,” Steve called, waving them on. I groaned, muttering, “I'm not five years old.. I swear.”

“We know, Peter, we know,” Matt said, patting my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, huffing. At least Bucky and Clint were following. Although I'm pretty sure that if I fell only Matt would actually catch me. Sometimes those three were evil.

“Now, you just sit right here Petey-pie,” Deadpool said, dumping on the couch of the Commons, “and lil ol' me'll go fix us up some grub.”

My brows furrowed as I rearranged myself on the couch, ignoring the way my wrists twinged with pain. “Pancakes?” I yelled the question at him as I stuck my head over the couch. He turned and waggled his fingers at me. “Noo….. Waffles.” He snickered at his obvious lie and I shook my head fondly.

The day Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool, made waffles over pancakes was the day he lost his mind. ..Well, the rest of it.

Matt choose to sit on one of the recliners instead of beside me, but I didn't blame him in the slightest. It was quiet now, but when Deadpool came back with his piles of food.. Anyways, at least Clint sat to my right, nudging me. “Wanna play Mario Kart until the food's ready?”

I caught Bucky slip into the kitchen, possibly to make sure that Deadpool didn't blow anything up or poison anyone. Even if I told him he probably wouldn't have listened to me, instead needing to see it for himself. So, turning back to Clint, I grinned. “You mean, you want to lose until the pancakes are done? Sounds awesome.”

Clint narrowed his eyes at me. “Those there are fightin' words, Tex,” he said in a Texan accent. I raised an eyebrow, “Well, actually, there winning words.” I smirked as he growled and began to set everything up.

Matt's small smile and soft chuckle caught my attention. I smiled over at him, grateful to have him there with me, grateful to have everyone there with me. Another twinge of pain made me wince. I would've hated to have been alone with this.

Another nudge and I took the controller from Clint. “Prepare to get your Italian license revoked, kid.” I rolled my eyes and quipped back, “Well, prepare to be sent the nursing home, old man, because you're about to get beat.”

“Nice one Petey!” Deadpool called from the kitchen.

“Thanks!” I replied as a round started. I'd show Clint a thing or two..

  


Ten rounds later (nine of which I won) and a whining Clint, the pancakes were ready and I was stunned to see Bucky and Deadpool dragging so much food into the living room. It eventually ended up looking like a picnic with pancakes, syrup, jams, jellies, juice, and coffee. Bucky less than subtly slipped me a bowl of fruits.

Wearily, I ate an orange slice, chewing. I leaned my head on Deadpool's shoulder as my wrists gave a particularly nasty throb. For once I didn't mind the smell of gunpowder and Mexican spices.

“Peter?”

I looked over at Matt, whose lips were curved downward in a slight frown. I waved another orange slice at him. “I'm okay, just a bit tired,” _and aching._ He didn't look convinced but then again no one else did either. This was the perfect time to accept I was a horrible liar.

Bucky reached out and gently threaded his fingers through my hair, smiling a little. “Get some rest. Stark and Dr. Banner are working on fixing this.”

I know that. It doesn't make me less afraid though. Ever since I woke up on the building overlooking the city, I've been afraid of closing my eyes, of waking up someplace else, alone, and forgetting how I got there.

“It's okay, Petey-pie,” Deadpool murmurs in my ear, whispered. “We'll keep you safe.” He always seemed to have a certain amount of clarity in the most serious of situations when I was afraid. Matt always knew too, but Matt wasn't the one talking to voices in his head like Wade did. So these moments.. It made it a lot easier to close my eyes with a deep breath, letting go.

I fell asleep to the smell of pancakes and coffee, listening to them murmur in low voices. I took great comfort in the fact that Bucky sat on my other side, Clint chattering to Deadpool across from me, and then there was Matt.. He was silent, but the way he kept watch over the room felt like a thick blanket, soft, yet strong.

'I hope Dad and Bruce figure something out soon…' I thought, fading. Not quite asleep yet, I startled slightly. I called him “Dad”. 'Huh..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh thank gosh. I have no idea how I managed to get this chapter together, but I did it.  
> Hoping to get ArrowFlash wrapped up soon and this one as soon as I can.
> 
> Have a great weekend!


	20. Beginning of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a strange experience but his family's got him.

It's quiet when I wake up and for a second there it looks like the room is completely empty. Even with my hearing, there's nothing. No city sounds, no breathing. I'm frozen with sudden panic and fear. Where is everyone? Where are they? What happened?

“-ter? Peter?” I blink and everything in front of me changes. Matt's holding my hand in a death grip, repeating my name with fearful urgency. “Peter?”

There's a slight twinge in my chest and then it feels like I'm being crushed under a semi again. My free hand flies to my chest, nails digging into it as my breath stutters. “Shit,” someone swears.

“Peter, listen to me. It's okay, you're okay,” Matt tries again. I want to laugh, because it doesn't feel okay. I'm so emotionally worn out from being being terrified, from being in pain.

My nails break the skin on my chest and Matt stiffens. Before he can make a move, though, Bucky's metal hand reaches out and grabs mine. I still under his hold and he gives it a small squeeze until I look up at him.

Bucky smiles a little when I relax my hand, letting him pull it away from my slightly bleeding chest. “That's it, Peter. You're okay. Everything's okay,” he soothes. I nod, dumbly. It's okay. Isn't it? It should be.

I sigh in relief as I hear the pounding of hearts in the room, sounds of the city dulled but present. “Peter?” Steve softly questions. I look over to him and he slides over next to me, tugging me away from Matt and Bucky and into his chest. I feel like a child when his strong arms wrap around me and hug me tightly. I find I really don't want to move from his arms.

A hand smelling faintly of chemicals runs through my hair. “What happened, Pete?” I wince as my chest twinges a little. “I don't know,” I tell Tony in a cracking voice. “Everyone was gone.. I couldn't.. couldn't hear a thing...” _I thought you left me alone._

“You're okay, Peter. We're not going to leave you,” Steve assures me. I hope they won't. I really do. Tony ruffles my hair for a moment before he moves over to talk to Bruce. I wonder when they arrived, but I leave it be. My mind must be playing tricks on me.

I hear people moving and curiosity won't let me leave it alone, so I look up from Steve's shoulder and peer around the living room. Deadpool has his hand on Matt's shoulder, squeezing gently as he murmurs something to Matt. I want to hear, but then again I really don't. Matt looks worried and that.. It makes my stomach drop a bit.

Bucky's silent and still as he looks at me. He's always been a kind of silent guardian. Ever since I came into Tony and Steve's care, he's paid me as much attention as real family. He helped me pull a prank on Clint once. We put glitter in the exploding arrows he uses for training. It was awesome. Pink and gold everywhere.

Nick Fury catches my eye as Natasha and Clint murmur something about getting answers the hard way. The director stares at me and I know he's concerned. I mouth to him “I'm okay” and he inclines his head. He doesn't believe me. I don't believe me, but he accepts it. It's all we can do for now.

“ _Sir?”_ I close my eyes and rest my forehead on Steve's shoulder as Jarvis' voice echoes overhead. “Yeah, J?” Tony responds. _“Your stage one results are ready to move on to stage two.”_

“We're going, J,” Tony tells him and I feel his hand squeeze my shoulder lightly. “It'll be okay, Pete. We'll work this out.” I don't have to look up to see him and Bruce disappear into the elevator, because I can hear their footsteps.

I settled beside Steve with Bucky on my other side. “Oh, come on. Why can it be a Team Red pile on?” Deadpool whined. Matt raised an unamused eyebrow. “Fine,” Deadpool relented. “I'll just sit over here with you.” He proceeded to sit on the armrest of the chair Matt had reclaimed. Matt did not look pleased.

Somehow Steve found some more fruit and kept an eye on my as I nibbled it. We settled in to watch whatever was on TV. I wasn't feeling up to the news though. I didn't want to see all the people I could've been helping.

Never have I felt more pathetic and useless.

“Peter,” Matt caught my attention. “You're okay here. Even if you did go out, how many people could you help in your condition?” Deadpool yelped when Matt finally broke his finger. Lesson: When Matt tells you to stop poking him, stop.

Steve squeezed my hand, silently reassuring me. I gave his hand a squeeze in return as I looked at Matt. “It's hard..” I admitted. “Every minute I'm in here is another minute that someone's out there getting hurt when I could help them.”

I looked away from the sympathetic gazes. Someone whistled. “And you've been doing this since you were how old?” Bucky questioned, sounding a bit in awe.

“Diapers!” Deadpool butted in. I ignored Deadpool's response and replied, “Fifteen.”

Steve's hand slid from mine and his arms curled around me, hugging me against him. It seemed like he was speechless. Clint, Natasha, and Director Fury were silent in all of this and it was a bit unnerving, yet not unexpected.

“He's done a lot of good.” I looked over at Matt. Bucky's hand reached out and ruffled my hair annoyingly as he smirked, “Yes. He has.” I flushed when I heard the pride in their voices. It was like they weren't upset that I'd kept Spidey a secret from them, like they thought I had done a lot of good as Spidey. ..It felt good.

“ _Master Rogers?”_ Jarvis' voice spoke up.

Steve didn't bother to look up. “Yes? What is it Jarvis?”

It almost seemed like the AI was hesitant in responding because there was a pause. And then he said something that brought reality crashing down upon me again.

“ _There is incoming. It's the Green Goblin.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank caffeine for the completion of this chapter.  
> Not sure when the next chapter will be out quite yet, but I've got more of a direction to how I want this to turn out, thankfully.  
> Hope you enjoyed. Have a great weekend! Stay cool/warm.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: tabihe


	21. Why Are There Serpents Too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Goblin has some friends.  
> What a disaster.

I want to say I remained calm, but that would be a lie. I feel like I dropped from a high rise the way my stomach swooped. I didn't freeze, persay. I just didn't move as fast as Steve would have liked, which was why he scooped me up in his arms and ran to the stairs.

Everyone did, actually. It was hard not to when your weapons weren't on your persons. Deadpool and Daredevil had kept their weapons, but myself and the others? We weren't quite expecting to be attacked.

Not again.

I still wasn't sure what happened last time. Daredevil and Deadpool told me that there had been an explosion near them that distracted them and when they turned back, I'd disappeared. I'd like to say that I'd had enough of being protected and had gone out to face that green fashion disaster, but.. I couldn't remember enough to know if I had.

“Why is he back?” I absent questioned out loud, nearly biting my tongue as Steve ran. “Really, kid?” Clint gave me an unamused look.

“He already came once, so why come back?” I questioned, doggedly. He had been run off the last time, so why would he dare to face the Avengers a second time? Why?

“Maybe he forgot his undies?” Deadpool suggested, huffing as we reached the main armory. Everyone turned to give him a disgusted look as they grabbed more weapons. He shrugged. “It could happen.” Sure it could. Had it? Unlikely.

Steve set me down lightly so he could get suited up. “No,” I shook my head. “Maybe he forgot something? Or maybe..” I was hesitant to suggest such an idea. “Maybe, he's a distraction.”

Daredevil's shoulders tensed, but I could see him thinking it over. Natasha was quietly relaying the idea to Tony and Bruce, who were no doubt getting ready as they were. Steve gritted his teeth, looking very unhappy with the idea that Goblin could be working with someone else.

No one wanted to think that perhaps it was what happened last time. It was possible though.

..Wasn't it?

_-Clank!-_

I blink. “What the actual fuck?” I blink again, but it doesn't change anything. “Did you seriously just..?” I raise my arm and what the hell, Deadpool had handcuffed us together.

“Pool..” Clint warns, but Deadpool shakes his head. “Nope! Not listening to you Tweety. This time no one's taking Petey-pie away without getting through this hot bod first,” Deadpool swears.

It's sweet, but.. Where did he get those handcuffs – You know, it was probably better not to know that. Daredevil shrugged when I looked at him. I think he's not a fan of the handcuffing idea, but if it keeps me safe… He's such a softy inside.

Daredevil raises an eyebrow at me and I give him a sheepish smile. Mind-reader. “Yes,” Daredevil answers and I turn my head away slowly. Yikes.

  


Things move too fast for me to keep up. Fury's talking to SHIELD on his comm and Tony's got everyone up and out of there, ready for the fight. I bite my lip, worrying about them as I watch from a level that's been reinforced to hold up to an attack, twice.

My arm jerks occasionally as Deadpool frantically types a message on his phone, humming “Something Happened on the Way to Heaven” by Phil Collins. Daredevil's hand clasps my shoulder, reminding me not to fling myself (and by extension) Deadpool out into the fray.

With whatever my condition is, there are no guarantees that I wouldn't be a liability. I grind my teeth, clenching and unclenching my hands into fists, ignoring the way my wrists twinge. I know. _I know._ But I want to be out there fighting too..

Green Goblin… Osborne was my supervillain. He's my responsibility. It's partially my fault anyways. I glanced out the window, grimacing as the Goblin sends a bomb at Iron Man. That should be me.

They weren't doing a bad job but.. I never wanted to drag them into my battles. He was after me. Always had been. It shouldn't be their business.

Yet there they were.. Fighting for me, to protect me, to avenge _me._

“They care about you.” I looked at Daredevil. Matt smiled at me. “You're their family.”

Huh. Well. I guess I was.

“You've been denying it ever since they took you in, Peter,” Matt continued, watching as they fought. “I know you were worried for them, but look at them.” He waved his hand at the battle. “They're the Avengers. They can take care of themselves.”

He was right. There was no denying it. I'd seen them fight before, even fought with them. It was irrational to think that they couldn't take care of themselves when it came to my villains. Irrational and yet I'd lost Gwen to them, lost people I'd loved because of horrible people. It wasn't my fault, but it was.

I laughed a little, feeling ridiculous. As if they couldn't take care of themselves. They sure as hell could. Feeling a little more at ease with the Avengers facing the Green Goblin, I watched on.

  


...The instant we stopped being alone, I knew. Matt knew. Somehow, Deadpool knew.

“ _Sirs?”_

“We know J,” I calmly told him. Deadpool's handcuffed hand slipped into mine, while his other hand found his gun. Daredevil turned, slowly with his weapons in hand.

“So, tell me Jack, what's the scaly wonders doing in this joint?” Deadpool flippantly asked. I held my breath as dark Kevlar clad soldiers filled the room. My excellent eyesight had no trouble spotting their insignias. I swallowed a wave of panic back.

If there's one thing I learned spying on Avengers meetings and fighting by their side, it's how dangerous these guys were. “So, what does Hydra want with a poor student?” I inquired with a raised eyebrow. Daredevil didn't twitch a muscle. Deadpool's hand squeezed mine almost painfully tight.

“Peter Parker, you're coming with us,” a soldier spoke. Well.. it didn't seem like they knew my identity. I wasn't exactly in costume though.

I tried to think while Daredevil and Deadpool kept a watchful eye on them. Obviously those two weren't about to hand me over to Hydra.

Was this part of the Goblin's plan? I'd never heard of him being connected to the world wide terrorist organization, yet here they were. At the same time as if it were part of their plan. Was there something Hydra wanted from Goblin? Did he offer some kind of trade?

Or did Hydra simply want to gain leverage over the Avengers now that I was their charge?

There were too many unanswered questions and not enough time to think through all of them. The one thing I knew, though, was that I would not be going with them. Not if I could help it.

“Sorry, Fork Tongue. I'm going to have to decline,” I mouthed off.

The soldier who'd spoken smiled and reached into his vest. “I don't think you have a choice.” He held up his hand, fingers clutching what I immediately recognized as a detonator. “Either you come with us, or the city will be missing a few buildings.”

My body felt cold, frozen with fear. Were they talking about leveling  _buildings_ to get to me? From the horrified breath Matt sucked in by my side, I knew that they were.

“Fine,” I replied. “I'm a little bit bound though.” I held up my handcuffed hand. The soldier motioned to two others who stepped forward. “That is of no concern to us,” the soldier stated.

“Easy, Pool,” I murmured to stop Deadpool from taking action. I could tell he frowned, unhappily, under his mask, but he listened and made no attempt to take the two soldiers that approached us out.

One soldier grabbed me, while the other grabbed Deadpool and forced us forward away from Daredevil. “Peter,” Daredevil growled.

“It's okay,” I tried to tell him. “Let them know. We'll be okay.” Daredevil didn't look convinced but with the situation the way it was, he couldn't do anything as they dragged us away. I could only hope for the best as the soldier who held the detonator clapped me on the shoulder and smirked. “Wise choice, boy.”

With my wrists aching, I quickly knew that everything was going to Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay then. Need some honest opinions on how this is going so far and maybe some comments on what you think might happen next. Why is Hydra involved? What's the deal between Green Goblin and Hydra?
> 
> Anywho. Hope you found this chapter interesting.  
> Have a good rest of the week.


	22. General of Hydra's "Grand Forces"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torn away from his family, Peter clings to Deadpool, grateful for the fact that he's not alone.

“ _Peter!”_ Bucky's voice rang in my head. I'd never seen the supersoldier-assassin look so terrified and angry, and it was all for _me._ I wanted to tell him that everything would be okay, but my head struck the helicopter as Hydra agents forced Deadpool and I into it.

Deadpool had growled death threats at them and clutched me to him as my head throbbed. My spider-sense felt like I was getting hit upon hit. I knew I was in danger. It was more than obvious, but the feeling just wouldn't shut up. I know there were times when I was thankful for it, but right now it did no good.

Bucky's face haunted me as we flew through the air, and I vaguely wondered if I'd ever see him again.  I wanted if I'd ever see any of them again. 'Steve.. Tony…' I honestly wished they'd show up out of no where and save the day again, like they did when aliens invaded New York, but I knew the Goblin and Hydra would keep them busy. They always did…

“It'll be okay, Baby Boy..” Deadpool murmured in my ear, cuffs chaffing both of us as he clung to me. “Don't you worry, Petey-pie. This handsome lad in red spandex won't let them hurt you.”

I wanted to cling to his words just as he clung to me, but I knew things were bad. Neither of us knew what Hydra's piece in this was. Without knowing that, we were stuck between jumping off a cliff and being burned alive.

Some reason I didn't want to think about what if they knew I'm Spider-Man. My DNA in the wrong hands was a horrifying thought, but the Green Goblin wanted revenge, so would he readily give up that chance to Hydra?

My wrists gave a nasty throb. It was so violating how the soldiers kept staring at us. Shivering, I pressed my face into Deadpool's shoulder, the scent of spandex, sweat, and gunpowder making my nose crinkle. Still, he made me feel safe for a while.

At least until we arrived at one of their super secret bases.

They jerked me from the helicopter with less than comforting appeal. “Hey now, that's no way to treat a guest,” Deadpool half-joked as he glared from behind his mask.

“Dude, how many guests do you think actually come _here?”_ I questioned him, gesturing to the dark, serious facility. It did not look welcoming. At all. Seriously, who would come here willingly?

Deadpool chuckled lightly, hand tightening in mine, perhaps in a way to comfort us both. “Right you are, Petey-pie. They suck at hospitality.”

I caught him as a solider pushed him forward roughly, making him stumble. Glaring at the solider, I held onto Deadpool. If I wasn't handcuffed, I would've probably taken a crack at punching the ugly son of a biscuit  _(I blame Steve for that)._ As it were.. I'd probably just get us in more trouble.

The halls seemed to narrow in on us as we were led down them with only the sound of footsteps and Deadpool commenting on how dark and drab their decorator made the place. I've never been so grateful for Deadpool's inability to shut up until now. I'm not sure I could keep a brave face without him.

“Mr. Parker,” a creepy voice drawls as soon as we enter a large office that reminds me of the way Mr. Rhodes keeps his office, with military precision.

“That's me. I don't think we've met. I'm Iron-Man and Captain America's kid who happens to be part of the Avengers' family,” I retort, smirk curling my lips as I eye the man who looks almost as scary as Director Fury. “Also the same people who are going to kick your ass for kidnapping me.”

The man grins in a sick way, chuckling as if he knows something I don't. “I highly doubt that. They are otherwise occupied and our business partner has assured me that they're not going to have time anytime soon to even look.”

Deadpool snorts. “I think you're talking out of your ass, which is disgusting and just –  _Ew!”_

The Hydra leaders eyes slide over to Deadpool and narrow in a way that Green Goblin's looked at me before, with utter disdain that makes me believe he's imaging soaking the walls in Wade's blood. I hate it.

“I believe you've know my friend, Deadpool. He got bored and decided to come with me to see your dump of a place,” I stupidly say.

The man's teeth flash as he smiles, crossing his arms with amusement. There are a multitude of weapons on him, but I think he favors the combat knife on his hip. The grip looks warn, and  I can't imagine it not being kept razor sharp. It's not stained with blood, but no doubt it's been nothing but red before.

“And you are?” I asked.

Uncertainty pulsed throughout me when he took out his knife and began inspecting it. “General Lange of Hydra's grand forces,” Lange replied gruffly. His cold eyes snapped up to me, and I swallowed nervously.

“And what does a General of Hydra's 'grand forces' want with a science nerd?”

The general eyed me, his eyes running over my form with such pressure that I felt physically ill. “Our mutual friend in green has told us all about your intelligence.” Deadpool hugged me closer when the general leaned forward and continued, “And he's also mentioned that you might have something  _special_ in your body that we could use to take down the Avengers.”

My breath quickened fearfully. 'Does he know? Freaking son of a..'

“And what might that be, hmm? My clumsiness? It's not exactly a weapon, but it could certainly kill someone if they caught it from me,” I replied, keeping my fright hidden under my facade of humor.

Deadpool huffed a laugh behind me and leaned in to whisper, “Good one, Baby Boy.” I subtly fist bumped him behind my back. Nice to know I could count on him to keep me from being flung into a panic attack.

General Lange's eyes flashed, and I winced as my spider-sense hammered my skull with warnings that I was getting close to making him lose his cool. “As amused as I am by your antics, no. We were informed of something of a more.. alien background.”

Goosebumps rippled up my skin and I gasped as my veins felt like they were on fire. For a moment my vision blurred and I was saved from falling back by Deadpool. “Petey!?” he gasped, worried as I leaned into him.

It felt like my blood had turned into acid, trying to correct my veins and escape into the open air. I couldn't hold back a whimper.

“That.. Mr. Parker, is exactly what we're wanting.”

Deadpool growled threats, promised to tear General Lange limb from limb, but the general didn't pay him any attention. “Take them to their new quarters and inform the team that the boy will be available for testing in an hour,” the general ordered.

Soldiers surrounded us, hands grabbing and pulling, pushing and shoving. The handcuffs bit into my skin, but at least they helped me know I was still with Deadpool.

“And get that metal monstrosity off. I don't want the scientists to complain about having to work around that loudmouth.”

The chain of the handcuffs jingled in reply as we were herded back into the hall for ten minutes and then shoved into a tightly locked cell. Before they left us, someone took a laser cutter and slid the handcuff off of my wrist.

“Fuck you, flutter dicks!” Deadpool cursed at them, biting one soldier's hand as they forced us apart enough to put electronic collars around our necks. I was still dizzy from the fire in my veins and fell once they were done with me.

Deadpool didn't wait until they left to pull me up and check me over. “Petey, are you okay? Are you hurt? What's wrong?” he babbled.

My eyes flicked to my wrists and we could both see the way the black seemed to glow against my pale skin. His hands curled over my wrists, warmth soothing the pain back. “Sssh.. it'll be okay,” he promised softly as I rested my head against him. “Iron Pants and his gang will come find us. It's going to be okay.”

I closed my eyes, letting the lies comfort me. I let myself believe them, even though I knew the hour would soon run out before I'd be torn away from him and taken to have who knows what done on me. Right now? I just needed to pretend everything would be okay, no matter what the future held for me. For now, everything was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated this. My muse has been tugging me this way and that, and I'm also making preparations to move... And enough of my excuses.
> 
> Anyways. I'm going to be working on a Spideypool one-shot as well as a new Speedster Family fic now.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. If you want to know what I'm currently working on/estimates of when I'll be updating, I tend to post those on my tumblr (tabihe).
> 
> Hope you have a good week~ For everyone going back to school: Good luck!


	23. Hydra Makes Terrible Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds himself in the hands of one of Hydra's mad scientists.

I close my eyes as my weary body strains against the ties that hold me down to the cold table. I can still hear Deadpool – Wade's voice ringing in my ears, screaming _“Don't take him!”_

My heart stutters in my chest as another icy needle is plunged into my arm, sucking the blood from a vein in another attempt to gather data from the black veins. Biting on my lip, I force myself to ignore the panic and pain. They don't know I'm Spider-Man, but even as Peter Parker I'm not about to let myself fall apart in front of them. I'm stronger than that. I have to be.

“Cold, Mr. Parker?”

I open my eyes, glaring at a scientist I've heard called Dr. Vanquil. Gooseflesh makes its way down my limbs. “Why don't you go visit a blood drive or something. Isn't that where vampires go for snacks?” I retort.

Dr. Vanquil smirks, as if my retort is so petty and naive. “Now, now there. You've got a fascinating physiology and, really, it needs more studying. The dark taint to your veins appears to be in connection with some sort of alien life form.”

Teeth sink into my tongue as I keep myself from snorting and replying, “Well, duh” in disgusted amusement. 'Alien'? Yes. Obviously.

“It seems to be masking your DNA,” Dr. Vanquil continues, ignoring my defiant look. 'Bastard.'

'...Wait. Did he say that it's masking my DNA?' I curiously think. Could it be possible? If they can't see the results of my DNA then they don't know who I am… 'Is it _protecting me_?'

Something ripples through my veins like a low growl of acknowledgment. 'That's...interesting.' There's still a wave of pain and hateful anger thrumming through my mind. It feels violent, yet somehow protective of me.

I frown, ignoring the drawl of Dr. Vanquil as he continues to talk about how 'fascinated' he is with the life form. Why hadn't Tony and Bruce picked up on this sooner? Was it just not masking the DNA at that point?

Questions swarm my thoughts, overwhelming me with the desire to explore them, to answer them, but I can't. This isn't the place or time for my own investigating. Revealing the oddities would only make my situation worse.

“So, tell me, Doc,” I interrupt Vanquil, “where's my green benefactor that put me here? I assume the general is in cahoots with that nut-job.”

Dr. Vanquil looks at me, irked from my interruption. “General Lange will be meeting with him once he's clear of the Avengers. Can't have him leading them here, now can we?”

I shrug, holding back a flinch as my bare skin swipes over the chill of the metal. “I dunno, Doc. I think I'd like my own green teammate if you guys get yours. Fair's fair,” I quip.

The doctor looks at me with distaste. “Hardly.”

'Someone's rude.' I kind of want to slap a web across his face and string him up by his pants. That'd show him.

I babble to the doctor about how he's doing things wrong, asking how he managed to pass vet school, etc., and he ignores me for the rest of the time I'm bound to that table. It's not too bad, at least for the first time. They return me back to the cell after four hours.

“We'll be seeing each other real soon,” Dr. Vanquil tells me as the guards drag me to my feet. “I assure you, I'll be getting a _closer_ look at your anatomy soon.” The way his face looks, so eager and sick with desire, makes my stomach roll with anxiety and worry.

“Petey!” Wade cries as they throw me back into the cell, his warm arms wrapping around my body to keep me from falling. “Shit! Are you okay?” he asks, concerned.

My wrists twinge as I bury my face against him, hugging him closely. I want to forget. I want to be somewhere else. I want to pretend that all the possibilities of testing that I've seen in experiments aren't going to happen to me.

He seems to understand and hugs me tightly in return, shifting so that we can both sit on one of the motel level beds. They sag under our weight with a groan, but at least they appear clean. “I'm sorry,” he murmurs in my ear. “I'm sorry...”

For a moment I feel like I'm shaking, but then my fingers float over his shoulder blade and I realize _he's shaking._ I'd forgotten that Wade had been through a place like this already. “It'll be okay, Wade,” I whisper, trying to comfort him. “I won't let them hurt you.”

He chuckles, chest rumbling. “It's you they want,” he argues softly.

I snort, pushing aside my own insecurities. “As if they're going to get me.”

“Mm...” Wade's chin rests on my shoulder, bone digging into it a bit painfully.

“I'm okay, Wade...” I try to assure him. He hums, not believing me. “I just need to get some rest and maybe dream about those tacos from Santa's.”

Wade laughs. “Man, do not get me started on those. These dicks gave me some kind of shit soup for dinner. You cannot torture me with thoughts of those heavenly Mexican treats.”

I raise an eyebrow, smiling a little. “Imagine all that cheese...the way the meat drips with seasoned oily goodness...”

Wade groans and swats my arm as his stomach growls. I chuckle at him as he swears.

My chuckles die as my own stomach grumbles and I make a frustrated sound as hunger pains resonate through my middle half. “Damn, now I'm hungry.”

“Well..” Wade pulls away and looks at the small table in the cell. “They left you some of that soup shit. It's probably cold now, but...”

I follow his eyes and examine the black bowl of white creamy soup. There's something brown in there and it doesn't look like it's going to taste good at all. 'What's that green thing…' I shake my head clear of those thoughts. “I don't want to know.”

Wade grins and saunters over there, picking it up and returning to the cot with the soup. “You really don't, but at least it's somewhat filling,” he tells me, holding the bowl out.

I eye it with suspicion, like it would sudden come alive and bite me. It looks like it could be poison, so I figure my reasoning isn't that crazy. Aching stomach, I take it and sip slowly. It's bitter and slightly tangy, which somehow bothers me. It also doesn't taste like any soup I've ever had, kind of… 'Medicinal?'

“Best to just down it,” Wade advises me.

The aftertaste is somehow metallic after the sip, so I quickly just tilt my head back and slurp as much as possible until it's all gone. I gasp as I pass the bowl back to Wade, sucking in air. “Yuck,” I whine, the taste sticking to my tongue with evil hatred.

He pushes a glass of water in my hands and I down it, trying to rid my mouth of that fowl taste. It doesn't really work, but I pretend it does. No sense in complaining.

“Get some rest, okay Petey-pie?” Wade gently presses.

I sigh and let him lay me down on the bed, but I refuse to let go of his arm so he slips down on the side of it, sitting. He runs a hand down my air soothingly. “I'll be right here,” he assures me.

I smile a little. We both know that this moment of safety isn't going to last. It could be any time when the guards return to snatch me up and drag me back to the labs, but for the moment? Letting myself fall asleep under Wade's watchful eye is comforting. For the moment, I'm okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to FeatheredParrot for help choosing which fanfic to work on. Hoping for "The Vigilante Way" on Wednesday.
> 
> I hope you have a great weekend.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


	24. Getting Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a small break.

Eyes closed, I dream. I dream of my family, of the times I spent patrolling… I could almost feel the wind slide over my suit, the weightlessness of my body mid-leap. I could almost hear the sounds of my family's voices, their laughter.

I wanted to call out to them, tell them where I was, but when I opened my mouth, no sound came out. It felt like my throat locked any words I tried to sound out away, and no matter how badly I tried to get to them, to follow their voices, I never got any closer. Their faces were ones I could never see. People I could never seem to reach.

I woke with a start, muscled arms tugging me close to a warm body. “Wade?” I croaked, suddenly wide awake.

A noise drew my attention and I saw guards opening the cell door. Wade's arms seemed to tighten as they stepped into the cell. “You can't have him,” Deadpool growled, clutching me tightly, almost so hard that it hurt. I didn't want to go with them anyways, so I wrapped a hand around his forearm.

The guards looked down at us, huddled together against the wall. I'm sure they saw two people who could hope to somehow phase through the wall to escape. We were trapped, and I wasn't going to enjoy it. Ever.

Raising their guns, they whacked Deadpool's head, but still he clung. “Wade,” I cried, feeling his body jerk under their assault. I squirmed, hoping he'd let me go. If he let me go, they'd stop hurting him, leave him alone. “Wade, let go!”

Deadpool's chest rumbled as he replied, “No.”

I heard something crack. I didn't have to look back to know they'd just broken a bone. A guard grabbed me and pulled fast, but I could tell Deadpool wasn't going to let me go. I knew he couldn't die, but… Deadpool – Wade is my friend. Unable to die or not, I wasn't about to sit back and let them beat him to death until he let me go.

When I heard his collar crack, I refused to just stand by and let him get hurt protecting me. My fingers curled around his forearms and pulled with my superhuman strength. “Peter!” he hissed, but I ignored him.

One of the guards gripped my shirt and pulled me with him. I staggered to my feet, grimacing as my wrists gave a particularly nasty throb. “Peter!”

My eyes shot back to Deadpool. “Don't! I'll be okay,” I tried to reassure him. “I'll be back soon,” I promised him.

He was on his feet as soon as they pulled me to the door. “Petey!” he cried as a guard pushed him back to shut the cell door.

“Don't worry, Wade,” I told him, curving my lips in what I hope was a comforting smile as they dragged me down the hall. I only wish I could believe my own words.

“So, Doc, what's up?” I quipped as they shoved me into the laboratory. Dr. Vanquil looked unamused.

“Strap him in,” the doctor ordered, tapping at an iPad like device, not even bothering to look at me.

“Is it story time, Doc? I like the one where the the Spider goes free and gets to sleep in his own bed. Your beds here are terrible. I'm sure you must agree,” I rambled.

“Be quiet,” Dr. Vanquil demanded.

I raised an eyebrow. Did he really think I was going to be quiet just because he said so? 'Puh-lease~'

“Did you know that there are any number of perceptions to stories. One person can see one thing, and another can see something else. It's a lot like art, in a way, I suppose. My dad, Steve, loves to paint and sketch. He's really good at it, but sometimes my other dad, Tony, can't see the same things he can,” I continued. At least I was getting the satisfaction that my chatter was annoying the not-so-good doctor.

“I said, be quiet!” Dr. Vanquil snapped, eyes flashing with anger.

My senses screamed, danger from the doctor's emotions and possible intentions. My teeth dug into my tongue without my consent. I wanted to punch something, to feel something solid crumble beneath my fists.

“Good,” the doctor said, smile unlike his earlier murderous attitude. The sudden flip in his mood was disconcerting.

I glared at him, gooseflesh rippling across my body and my discolored veins burning inside my flesh.

“Now then. Let's continue where we left off,” the doctor stated. “I believe I was trying to rip that alien away from your DNA.”

“Fuck you,” I hissed, seething.

Dr. Vanquil set aside his device and pulled out a scalpel and container. “I think this time we'll try working with your dermis.”

I jerked away from the cold metal against my skin, a thin cut starting to bleed from how I'd moved.

“Stay still,” the doctor ordered. He was looking more and more like a cross between a mad scientist and a twisted doctor. Then again, with what I know about Hydra… How could he be anything but?

I twitched away when he tried again. Aggravated, he called the guards to hold me still, then he slowly cut into my skin, stripping off a piece.

_It hurt so badly._

It wasn't the worst I've ever had, but it was still terrible. The hybrid leftover – _whatever it is –_ breathed fire in my body, lashing out with the desire to destroy/protect. I whimpered, too strung out to care about any verbal outbursts.

Dr. Vanquil stanched the blood with some gauze and then disinfected it. He then took a bandage and wrapped it around my arm, taping it there. Apparently, the not-so-good doctor didn't believe I needed stitches, or perhaps he'd need another “access point” to my insides. I shivered. It felt so _wrong._

_I needed to escape._

There was this overwhelming desire to break everything and be set free. When I closed my eyes, I saw eyes staring back at me, certainly part of the blackness inside of me. The darkness felt like it was growing, expanding.

Just as it felt like it was going to burst, the guards unstrapped me and hoisted me up. As they dragged me back towards the cell, I spotted a comm laying on the edge of a table. I went limp, pitching forward as if I were weakened and helpless. At the same time the guards caught me, my hand slipped out and snagged the comm.

It was hard not to smirk all the way back to the cell. I was going to have no problem telling Wade that I got “lucky”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's been so long since I updated this. I'm so terribly sorry.
> 
> Hope all you readers forgive me for that. I'll try and update again this month.
> 
> Have a great weekend~
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


	25. Successful Transmission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter works to get the comm working.

“So… I think this beats any time I've ever gotten lucky,” Deadpool mused aloud. I grinned, watching as he eyed me with exaggerated awe.

“Well, one of us has to have the talent for it,” I shrugged, smirking.

Deadpool stared at me for a second before cackling. “Devious little spider.”

I took that as a compliment, especially during this time. 'Devious' was in these days. I don't know about anyone else, but _I_ for one kept up with the personality fashion trends, and I wanted to be popular.

Haha, no. I'm so kidding with myself. Being a nerd/geek is better than being a jock or cheerleader to me. Although, I did have Deadpool dress up as a cheerleader once when I trained with Johnny Storm. I think the flame brain almost roasted him alive for that.

“Do you think you could get it working?” Deadpool questioned, curious.

I scoffed. “Of course, I can.” Which, although isn't a lie, was going to have a few difficulties. For one, I needed to make sure that Hydra wasn't going to catch onto what I was doing. Second, I needed to separate the signal from Hydra's system so that they didn't hear me when I contacted the outside. And last but not least, I had to make sure the signal got to Jarvis and that the A.I. would recognize it enough to make the connection.

So yeah, a few issues, but I was up to the challenge. A little anemic and sore, but I could do it.

I began to fiddle with the comm, trying to tap into the system. I was happy that Tony taught me more about comms. Not that I couldn't have figured them out on my own. It's just that having someone there to teach you was like having a guide to show you not how to get lost.

Especially at a time like this.

I try to focus on it, keep my mind from the reality of where I am, what I've been through and what's to come, but it's difficult. I feel… weak, helpless.

“We're going to be okay,” Deadpool whispers.

My head shoots over to him, eyes wide. He pulls his mask up so I can see his mouth and he repeats, “We're going to be okay.” It sounds like a promise.

“It is.”

“Okay,” I shake my head. “Are you reading my mind or something?”

A smile spreads across his lips. “Nah. Just being observant.”

I smile a little in return. “You are, aren't you?”

“Don't get used to it. - Not you, Yellow. No one can ever get used to you. - White, behave! Don't make me come in there,” Deadpool warns, and before I realize it, laughter fills the room. Deadpool stares at me, shocked. I'm pretty shocked myself. I hadn't realized… It's me laughing.

The realization doesn't stop it, however. In spite of everything, Deadpool can always make me feel better. He was there when I panicked about moving into Avengers Tower. He was there when the day Uncle Ben died came around.

With or without Mexican, he always seemed to be able to cheer me up. “Thanks, Wade,” I murmur, gratefully. I can tell he sends me a wink from behind the mask.

I stab my finger getting into the comm and rewiring it a bit. Hey, they're freakin' tiny, okay? I don't have all of the usual equipment, though I swear, I'm getting Tony to help me work on a small tool kit to carry around – this is ridiculous. Still, it's worth it when I finally get it working.

Staring at the comm in my hand, it's hard to believe that this is our hope of escape. I'm almost positive it will work, but at the same time, so many negative thoughts bog me down. What if they don't get it? What if Hydra figures it out? What if I'm stuck here?

A warm hand slips onto my shoulder and squeezes it gently. My eyes flick towards Wade. I won't be alone, that much is obvious. “Here goes nothing,” I say, putting on my Spidey bravado as I slip the comm into my ear and turn it on.

“Breaker, breaker, this is...” Spider-Man? Peter Parker? Oh, what the hell. “the Taco Twosome in the Snake's clutches. Does anyone read, over?”

“That was lame...” I hear Wade mutter in the background. I thought it was aptly fitting. ...Noted, we don't have any tacos right now, and I think I just heard Wade's stomach growl, but still… What else was I supposed to say? Maniac 1 & 2?

“ _-ter? Peter! Can you hear us!?”_

My teeth sink into my lower lip as relief washes over me. I've never been so relieved to hear that featherhead before now. “Clint,” I breathe out.

“ _We're tracking you right now,”_ he swears to me. _“Tony's got Jarvis working the signal back to you.”_

I nod, even though he can't see me. My throat feels like its constricting.

“ _Are you okay?”_ he suddenly asks, and I'm not sure how to answer that.

Wade nods at me, encouragingly. “I… I'll be a lot better when you break us out of this mad house. I swear, this place is crap. SHIELD gives its prisoners better food than this shit.”

“ _Language!”_

I wince. Obviously, this was now a group call. “Sorry, Steve,” I apologize. You'd think he'd have heard it all on the battlefield, but he still insisted on PG language.

“ _We've almost got you, kid,”_ Bucky promises. _“Just hold on.”_

I want to tell him it's hard to hold on, because there's seriously nothing to hold on to right now, but my senses go haywire and make me jerk. Something's about to go down. I flip the comm off and shove it at Wade, hissing for him to get them back on the line when things have cooled down.

It's the last thing I'm able to tell him before something jabs into me and hands grab my torso. “Don't worry,” I hear Wade yell after me as I get dragged away. Drugged, my lips twitch. I just have to hold on a little bit longer…

Just a little bit longer… I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. (Silly excuses, blah blah.)
> 
> Hoping to update another fic I haven't updated in a while soon, but you never know I guess. I hope you have a great rest of the week!
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


	26. Living Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter waits for help to arrive, but can he live long enough for it?

It's a bright room with lights to make me wince. It's so bright, but it feels so dark. It's not cold, but it feels like I'm going to freeze.

“Parker,” someone says, and I look. It's a man in a dark suit, expensive. I know it must've cost a fortune since I've seen something from that brand in Tony's line of costly wear. “I've been waiting for you.”

“Yeah, well. I've been here for a while now. You're so rude to make a lady wait,” I snark back, bravely. The man's lips curl in a smile though his eyes are hardened and unamused.

“Yes, indeed. I've had.. plans to make.”

And doesn't that sound creepy. 'Plans'? What plans? “What plans?” I can't help but question aloud.

He reaches forward and his ice cold hand runs along my cheek. My spider sense is blaring but I force myself to remain still. “You're afraid,” he states. “Good.”

I flare up, unable to take my own self being powerless in his clutches. “Afraid of someone who's dressed like some crappy Halloween wannabe? Pft!” I laughed, even if it was a little bit forceful. “You're some kind of screwed up in the head, buddy.”

Maybe it was something I said, but the next moment, I felt something connect with my cheek. My ears rang as my eyes slid to the offending hand. “You hit like a baby,” I blurted out. I never did know when to shut up. Why would that change now?

Instead of slapping me again, the man smiled. It made me shudder inside. “Now, now, Parker. I was going to wait until we'd come further in your examinations, but… I think you can stand the pain now.”

The only thing running through my head when he picked up a scalpel and motioned for a nurse to stick me with an IV was: God, I hope they get here soon.

I felt a pin-prick on my arm, and then… Pain. There was nothing but pain. _Everything hurt._ The restraints, the feel of light on my skin, the wisp of a breeze, the sounds of movement. Everything was all jumbled together and I couldn't remember what was happening. The only thing I knew, is that I'm in pain.

Not just pain. To me, this was nothing but a living Hell.

Fingers prodded my jaw, and I flinched back as if I'd been slammed with Thor's hammer. I cried. I couldn't stop crying, and my lips moved without my consent, begging, pleading. But it was to no avail.

Hands touched me, and I screamed at the fire it brought.

All this pain, and yet I couldn't slip into the sweet relief of darkness. 'Dad...Papa… I can't do this anymore…' I thought, my very tears feeling like sandpaper as they ran down my cheeks. 'I just want it all to end…'

What seemed to me like hours upon hours without end… eventually fell silently.

At this point, I can't tell if my eyes are opened or closed, can't hear anything with the intense ringing in my ears. My tongue tastes acidic, like bile, and even though I know I'm soaked with cold sweat, my body remains heated, stuck in the aftermath of whatever had just happened.

Someone.. new touched me. It felt like a feather on my cheek – so light and delicate, and then just as soon as I'd become a mess, I could hear again, see again, _feel again._ And that was most definitely not a feather on my cheek. It was a calloused hand, thumb stroking my cheek.

Blearily, I opened my eyes and I thought I was going crazy. There, in front of me, _they_ stood. Captain America had his hand on my cheek while Iron Man and the ex-Winter Soldier were ripping the restraints off. They left the tubes for Dr. Banner, whose eyes, I noted, were tinted green with the same color creeping up his neck veins making them bulge.

I opened my mouth to ask them if they were real, but the only thing that came out was a quiet breath. 'Huh… I guess I can be shut up.' And wasn't that something that was a major blow to my talkative ego.

“Sshh, Peter,” Captain America said softly to me. “You're okay.” He sounded choked up. “We're here for you. You're going to be okay. We've got you now.”

My eyes slid around the room, searching. Black Widow and Hawkeye were nowhere to be seen. Neither was my favorite motor-mouthed mercenary.

“Don't worry, Kid,” Iron Man told me. “Widow and Hawkeye're getting him out right now. We're not going to leave anyone here.”

Weakly, I nodded, and then, free of the restraints, I slumped forward into Cap's arms. He held me gently, as if I were some precious package. I wanted to reassure him, reassure them all that I was okay, but after what I'd been through… I'm couldn't be sure. Not right now.

“Petey!” a familiar voice rings and I relax. He's safe. Deadpool lunges towards me, but Hawkeye's hand grabs him.

“We've got to get out of here,” Hawkeye urges. “We can't risk being here any longer.”

A Horrible FateWidow nods, eyes keeping a lookout for trouble.

Cap shifts me in his arms. “I've got you.” He looks at them and commands, “Let's get out of here. Now!”

As they're running as fast as they can go with me in their safe arms, I can hear the eerie pound of footsteps in the background. I know where they're coming from. Who they're coming for. I press my face into Cap's chest and breathe in the familiar smells of home.

“It's okay,” Cap whispers to me as we move onto something metallic. “We've got you. You're safe.”

The sounds of thrusters being engaged alerts me to where I am. They're talking with each other in hurried, urgent voices, but I can't differentiate between who's who or what they're saying. I must be pretty messed up. With what I've been through, I can't disagree with that.

The only thing I can do as I shut my eyes and let the world fade into darkness, is pray that this isn't a dream.

Sadly, I was unaware of something icy thrumming through my veins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.
> 
> I think this chapter might've turned out okay? I've really got to get my head back into this so I can figure out what direction I'm going to go from here though.
> 
> Sorry that this has taken so long. I'm one of those writers who starts a fic every time I think I've got a good idea. Meaning, I have a ton of unfinished fanfics. Pile them on, I'll only drown. Hahaha~
> 
> This chapter is for all those who've been so patient yet eager for it.
> 
> Thank you~


	27. In My Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's safe. Or is he?

Being Spider-Man, I've woken up many times in pain, feeling weak. It never ceases to utterly suck. Like, seriously? I thought closing my eyes is supposed to make me feel _better._ (“It's not resting if you're unconscious,” Dr. Banner's voice echoes in my head.) ...Details.

I groan, feeling a cold chill make me shiver as I open my eyes. The lights are dimmed, for a change. It still makes me squint, but it doesn't actually hurt much to wake up.

Well, my body kinda aches, but my eyes are good. So that's...good.

“Peter,” a voice breathes, and I turn my head to see Matt sitting by my side. He looks tired, shoulders heavy as if he's not been able to relax for a long time. I wonder if it's my fault?

“M..” I try, but my tongue feels heavy, and I can only make some grumbling sound.

“Sshh.. Papa shushes me, stroking my hair. “You're okay, Peter… You're safe now.” He looks relieved to see me awake. More relieved than I am to be awake, really. I feel bad for making him worry.

'Them,' I correct myself as a small snore from across the room draws my attention. Tony's there, drooping in the chair with racoon circles under his eyes. He's looked better. Definitely better.

Steve chuckles. “He tried to stay up to be there when you woke up, but looking for you took a lot out of him.”

I bite my lip, wanting so badly to apologize.

“It's not your fault, Peter,” Steve assures me.

Logically, I know that, but… I'm Spider-Man. I've lost people, people I loved and miss almost every single day. Because I became Spider-Man I lost them, and now I'm making my family worry about me. So yeah… I feel guilty.

“Nnn...” I make a strangled sound over my lead tongue.

“It's okay, Peter. You just need to rest,” Steve says. “Bruce says you'll feel better with some more rest.”

Will I? I'm not sure. I don't quite feel like myself. I haven't for a while, actually, but this time it feels more permanent, more fierce. I can't quite place my finger on it. What _is_ it?

“Sleep, Peter,” Matt gently commands.

I puff out my lower lip in a show of pouting, but I know he's right. Geez, Matt always knows when he's right. ..Admittedly, he's not very wrong often.

I yawn.

And I am quite tired still…

I tug on my blankets, pleading at Steve. “You.. want another blanket?” Steve questions slowly. My eyes sparkle and I nod. I definitely want another blanket. I can't quite feel warm for some reason.

It feels a lot better when Steve slips another, thicker, blanket over my body, being careful of the wires and tubes. Finally, I feel warm.

“We'll be right here when you wake up,” Matt murmurs.

I nod, because if there's one thing Matt doesn't do, it's lie. My lungs expand as I yawn and then.. I'm slipping asleep.

  


“ _So… you think you're alone?”_

_I blink, recognizing that I'm clearly in a dream as the Avengers Tower is completely covered in webbing – I wouldn't waste my webbing on that. Plus Tony would be mad._

“ _Who's there?” I question. My spider-sense isn't working. It's deadly silent with only the faint breeze of wind, rustling the webs in the air._

_No one answers._

“ _Hello?”_

_I run my fingertips over the furniture. It's dusty? No. The familiar sensation is webbing, but it's lighter? 'Cobwebs?'_

“ _Ssspider~”_

_My blood runs cold at the familiar trill. I know that way of speaking. But still_ my spider-sense is silent. _I swallow as ice slowly climbs along the webs, making it gleam sharply._

“ _Venom?” I can't help but ask, muscles tensed._

_Something laughed. “Not quite...”_

_I felt something brush up against my arm and whirled around. I gasped as I saw the Hybrid for the first time. I knew it was there, but I hadn't expected to ever see it for myself._

_It was like a scene from a nightmare - red and black, white bits here and there, but it looked just as terrifying as Venom and Carnage. “Don't touch me!” I blurted out. I couldn't help it. I didn't want it to touch me, to take over me._

“ _It's too late for that, Ssspider...”_

_A weird clawed hand reached out as I stiffened. I felt the palm on top of my head, claws lightly stabbing into my head. A little more and it would slice into my head._

“ _W-What do you mean?” My bravery was wavering. I felt vulnerable, like I was back at that Hydra compound, being poked and prodded…_

_The fanged thing smiled, long tongue licking its lips like a predator with its prey. “Because…” it leaned closer, face in mine. “I'm in your blood..”_

_I shuddered, too petrified to struggle. “N-no..” I stuttered. “You can't be...”_

_The Hybrid grinned at me._

“ _But I am… We're **one**.”_

_ And then it opened its mouth and lunged at me. _

  


The next thing I knew I was jolting awake, alarms ringing in my ears as footsteps pounded into the room. It was doctors and nurses – they kept telling me I needed to calm down, but I wasn't sure I could.

Something dark caught my eyes, and I looked down to see that I'd ripped out an IV and blood was now streaming down my arm and staining the white sheets. But instead of red.. it was black.

'Fuck..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter! I've been kinda busy and occupied with my newest Spidey fic.
> 
> Hope you have a good weekend~

**Author's Note:**

> So, no idea where this is going yet. It's short now, but there'll be longer chapters.


End file.
